<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fox Fire by Trickster398</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28493505">Fox Fire</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trickster398/pseuds/Trickster398'>Trickster398</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Almost Drowning, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Blood Magic, Childhood Trauma, Depression, Enchanter Sakusa, M/M, Magic Agreement, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Slow Burn, Urban Fantasy, kitsune atsumu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:02:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>27,226</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28493505</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trickster398/pseuds/Trickster398</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sakusa just wanted to be left alone.</p><p>The Kitsune had other ideas.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>75</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>220</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A Change in the Wind</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ahhh I can't believe I'm actually posting this, but this story has been living in my brain since November and I just needed to write it down on paper. My plans are to update this on the 1st and 15th of every month till it's all written and then I should be able to post more frequently!</p><p>I would like to thank Mars and Liam for listening to my crazy ramblings as this story came to be. It's thanks to you that I was able to find the motivation to actually write this brain worm and share it. Your feedback, editing, and excitement for this story had made this what it is.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sakusa hunched his shoulders as he stepped off the train, chin tucked into the collar of his jacket as he navigated his way to the exit trying to avoid touching or being touched by anyone. The loud chatter of the people around him and the screeching of the trains quieted the moment he left the station. </p><p>Seeing a relatively empty street, his shoulders slowly relaxed as he put distance between himself and the busy train station. The early autumn air was beginning to turn his ears red by the time he made it to his cousin Motoya’s shop. </p><p>The storefront was plain for the most part, it’s white brick blending into the stores beside it. The only indicators it was a shop were the storehours sign that was flipped to inform potential customers it was open and a crooked sign overhead stating “MAGICAL CONVENIENCE: Items for all your mystical needs.” </p><p>Sakusa adjusted his face mask before his gloved fingers pulled the door handle. A bell signified his entry, the warmth of the interior fogging his glasses for a moment as the door clicked shut behind him.</p><p>	“I’ll be with you in a minute,” came the voice of his cousin who was hunched over the sales counter. He was talking to a short red-headed man who was jumping around excitedly as Motoya took note of his words on a pad of paper. Sakusa let out a hum as he made his way into the small shop.</p><p>	The interior was small but cozy. A square layout with rich dark wood for the flooring and shelves.  Three-quarters of the shelves were covered with a miscellaneous collection of magical items his cousin had bought and found. The rest were filled with leather bound books and yellowing scrolls about different magical natures. In the back corner facing the door was the sales counter with a glass display case protecting the more sensitive of items. One-of-a-kind enchantments, many that Sakusa had had a hand in creating.</p><p>	As Sakusa browsed the shelves to see what new items his cousin had curated, his ears tuned into the conversation taking place.</p><p>	“I want it to make his heart go BWA, you know! Like he’ll always have it with him and he can’t help but think of us,” the red-headed man explained to Motoya, his arms waving wildly. </p><p>	“I’d have to consult with my enchanter to see if it's possible, as I don’t know any local spirits that could create the type of magic you’re looking for,” murmured his cousin, pen tip balanced on his bottom lip before adding a couple notes to the page in front of him.</p><p>	Curiosity piqued, Sakusa made his way to the front counter as the redheaded jumped up and down in excitement. “You’re the best, Komori!”</p><p>	“What do you need to consult me about?” Sakusa asked, coming up behind the excitable young man to take a gander at the paper the two had been working on previously. </p><p>	The men jumped, as Motoya took in the sight of his anti-social cousin looming over the enthusiastic customer. “Kiyoomi! Perfect timing.” He gestured between individuals across the counter from him. “Hinata, meet Sakusa Kiyoomi, my cousin and in-house enchanter. Kiyoomi, meet Hinata Shouyou, our latest customer.”</p><p>	Hinata turned around and grinned. “Hello Sakusa-san! It’s a pleasure to meet you.” </p><p>	Sakusa glared down at the hand that was offered to him. He lifted his eyes to the piece of paper on the counter, grabbed it, and read it over as he moved away from the redhead to stand beside Motoya. </p><p>	“Sorry about him Hinata,” laughed Motoya, “he’s not really a people person.”</p><p>	Hinata just waved his hand in understanding, “It’s all good. My Tobio isn’t much of a people person either.” The smaller man planted his hands on the counter leaning across it to look at Sakusa. “Do you think you’ll be able to do it Sakusa-san?”</p><p>	Sakusa looked at the paper. Request: Magic set of matching rings that shows the wear how much the other cares about them. Sakusa’s brow twitched at the vagueness of the request. “Why not just get matching rings?” </p><p>	“Oh we did!” Hinata jumped excitedly, pulling a box from his jacket pocket and opening it to reveal to two gold bands. “We even got them engraved!” He slipped the rings out to reveal the words “Together we fly higher” carved into the underside. </p><p>	Sakusa’s brow furrowed as his cousin complimented the rings. “Why do you need an enchantment then?” His gaze moved to Hinata, seeing the redhead stiffen.</p><p>Hinata’s eyes dimmed. “We’re leaving Japan soon and are going to be separated for at least a year,” he explained rubbing one of the rings between his fingers. “I wanted to get us something that would let the other know more than just texts or phone calls that we were thinking of the other.”  </p><p>“Wow,” Motoya murmured, “you must really love him.” </p><p>Hinata gave the shop owner a watery smile. “He’s my heart, and it’s the first time we’ve ever really been separated since we met.” Hinata took a deep breath. “But don’t worry about it Sakusa-san, I understand if it’s not possible for you to do.” </p><p>Sakusa’s eye twitched as he glared at the small red-heard, Motoya smothered laughter behind a hand. In his head, the words “not possible for you to do” mocked him. “Fine,” he spat out. “I’ll do it.” His grip tightened on the paper as he around and stomped into the back room, leaving a cackling Komori to write up the paperwork for the contract. </p><p>He began browsing the shelves of ingredients in the back room that could fit the ring enchantment forming in his head. It was 10 minutes later when Motoya joined him in the backroom, leaning against the doorway.</p><p>“I always knew you were a sucker for romance,” Komori teased, watching his cousin sort through items. </p><p>“I don’t know what you're talking about,” </p><p>“Sure you don’t,” a wicked grin pulling on Motoya’s face. “So that story about being separated for the first time in forever didn’t tug at those stone-cold heartstrings of yours?” </p><p>Sakusa shot Motoya a dark look before starting to pull a few different bottles from the shelves.</p><p>Motoya lifted his hands in surrender. “All right, all right. No need to bite my head off. Anyway, you ready for dinner?” </p><p>Sakusa gave a nod. Wiping each bottle he had pulled from the shelf with a disinfectant wipe before placing them into his shoulder bag, cataloging as he went: Siren’s Song, Mid-Summer Breeze, Last Snow of the Winter. Sakusa paused, brow furrowing as he scanned the shelf a second time. </p><p>“Missing something?” Motoya asked from behind him, straightening out and coming to stand beside his cousin to help in searching.</p><p>“Are we out of the Sound of Blessed Bells?” Sakusa asked. The place where the jar usually was located was empty. </p><p>“Looks like it,” Motoya hummed. Sakusa had organized the items of the shelves alphabetically and knew this section of the shop better than Motoya did when it came to available raw magical materials. Motoya caught Sakusa’s deepening frown from the corner of his eye. “Do you need it for the enchantment?” </p><p>Sakusa nodded doing one last scan through the shelves just to make sure it hadn’t somehow been placed elsewhere by accident. “It is a staple for love- based enchantments, I will most likely need it to create Hinata’s enchantment.” </p><p>Motoya nodded in understanding, “Makes sense. I will say if you need the Sound of Blessed Bells, your best bet is to visit the shrine tomorrow and talk to Kita, he’s the head caretaker there and who I got the last batch from.” </p><p>Sakusa’s face soured at the idea, causing Motoya to burst out laughing. Sakusa sent his cousin a dark look who just waved it off with a chuckle. “Kita’s chill. The serious no-nonsense type, you’ll be fine. Besides, this way you’ll finally know someone in this town besides me.”  </p><p>Sakusa’s unimpressed face did not change as his cousin corralled him out of the back room so he could lock up and they could head out to dinner. He went to the counter and grabbed the ring box from Hinata along with the only slightly helpful request form, sliding them into his bag beside the ingredients before following Motoya out the door. </p><p>Sakusa stood to the side as Motoya locked the door, spinning the keys on his finger before slipping his hands into his jacket pockets. As they began to walk Motoya chattered about the shop that day and the customers that had come in. Sakusa nodded, humming in response to his cousin here and there to make sure Motoya knew he was listening. </p><p>They entered a small ramen shop where they were taken to a table in the corner, Sakusa wiping down the table and menus with a few disinfectant wipes while Motoya told him of a swindler who had come into the shop attempting to sell a vial of “mermaid blood”. </p><p>Sakusa lifted his head from reading the menu to shoot his cousin a look at that statement. Motoya gave a chuckle handing the menus to the waitress as they ordered two shoyu ramen. “My thoughts exactly, it didn’t even look like blood! Like who thinks they can just casually sell a mythic item like that and not be called out automatically.” </p><p>Sakusa shrugged helplessly, pouring a cup of green tea for Motoya and himself. Sakura wrapped both hands around the ceramic and pulled it closer, staring into the slightly rippling water, as the heat sank into his hands. “Some people are just desperate.” </p><p>Motoya sighed, taking a sip of his tea. “You’re right about that. I might not fully understand your gift, but sometimes even I get requests for items I know aren’t possible for someone to enchant. It’s hard having to turn them away saying you can’t enchant that and to try visiting the Night Market instead.”</p><p>Sakusa pulled his face mask off, folding it and sliding it into his pocket before returning both hands to around the ceramic and taking a sip. The warmth of the tea was comforting, the heat curling down his throat sparking an idea for his latest commission. “We do what we can with the abilities we have. We give the effort because it’s all we can do.”</p><p> Motoya nodded in agreement as they sipped their tea until the waitress came with their two bowls of ramen, giving nods of thanks before she walked away. They each grabbed a pair of disposable chopsticks, breaking them in half, muttering a quick thank you for the meal before digging in. </p><p>The sun had properly set by the time they exited the ramen shop, making their way to the train station, Motoya talking loudly about his impending sleep the moment he got home. As they passed the entrance to the local shrine the back of Sakusa’s neck prickled. He halted, shoulders hunching up to cover his neck as he looked at the shrine. The stairway leading up past the gate was illuminated by the white-tinted flames of spirit fire every few steps.</p><p> “Kiyoomi?” Sakusa turned to look at his cousin who gave him a worried look.</p><p>“It’s nothing,” was all he could mutter as he caught up to Motoya. </p><p>From the corner of his eye, a shadow slipped out from beneath the gate and into the surrounding woods.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for you so much for reading! Feel free to follow me on <a href="https://twitter.com/trickster398">Twitter</a>.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Sound of Blessed Bells</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A Wild Kitsune Appeared!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Once again a special shoutout to Liam for being my Beta reader for this story! Your commentary always makes me cackle.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The late morning light shone through the crack between the window’s two curtains striking Sakusa directly in the face. His brow furrowed, eyes fluttering open slowly as he turned onto his back and pulled his arms above him in big stretch. Releasing his arms with a sigh Sakusa rolled away from the window onto his side, eyes squinting as he reached onto the side table for his black wire frames. With them perched on his nose the room came into focus as he turned on his phone to see a message from his cousin.</p><p>
  <em>Contacted the shrine this morning to let Kita know you’d be visiting, so no backing out! Don’t worry he won’t bite, so play nice. ;* -Motoya</em>
</p><p>Sakusa glared at the message, sending a quick<em> I hate you</em> response to his cousin, as he fell onto his back letting out a defeated sigh. The phone vibrated. Lifting the device from his chest he saw his cousin’s <em>I love you too</em> followed by enough hearts to make his eye twitch. Making the executive decision to leave his cousin on read, Sakusa forced himself out of the mountain of blankets that was his bed to get ready for the day.</p><p>He started in the bathroom, taking a quick but thorough shower to remove any possible sweat that had accumulated through the night. Wiping himself with a fresh towel, he followed up with oral hygiene and a 10-step skincare process that put models to shame. After exiting the bathroom, he quickly made his bed, changed into black pants and a neon yellow sports jacket before going about the process of making and eating his breakfast.</p><p>Finishing his breakfast with a cup of tea, Sakusa sighed eyeing the ring box and raw materials he had placed on his kotatsu table the night before. Deciding he was no longer able to delay leaving he quickly stood and thoroughly washed and dried the dishes. With nothing left to keep him in the apartment Sakusa grabbed his shoulder bag, slipping an empty jar inside before donning a face mask and stepping outside, locking the apartment door behind him.</p><p>Twenty minutes later Sakusa found himself under the torii gate at the front of the local shrine, the steps to the top looming before him. Taking a deep breath he adjusted his facemask making sure it was in place before he shoved his fists deep into his pockets and started up the stone steps.</p><p>The view at the top left Sakusa breathless.</p><p>The steps had led up to a vast open area with several traditional-style buildings enclosed by a wall of trees that made up the surrounding forest. The top step was connected to a wide intricate stone path lined with stone lanterns that stretched across the space to the massive haiden for worship. The haiden was a brilliant vermillion red that shone under the afternoon sun, finely crafted lanterns hanging from its beams. Just before it sat two fox statues made of white stone framing the steps.</p><p>To Sakusa, it felt like stepping into one of the stories his grandmother had told him about as a child, of the spirit world that a human would stumble into by mistake.</p><p>After a cautionary first step, Sakusa walked through the shrine, the sound of the surrounding city disappearing, replaced with the sound of twinkling bells in the early fall breeze. His skin prickled, the spiritual magic within the place wrapping itself around him.</p><p>The shrine was relatively quiet due to it being the middle of a weekday. The only other people were a young couple kneeling at the mouth of the haiden and a smaller old woman talking to a man dressed in a traditional white kosode and red hakama pants.</p><p>Swallowing his disdain for strangers, Sakusa walked towards the man in traditional-styled clothing. He hoped the man would be able to send him in the direction of this “Kita” person so Sakusa would be able to leave as soon as possible. As he approached, the old woman gave the man she was talking to a pat on the head. They turned from each other, the old woman shuffling away while the man in traditional clothing set his eyes on Sakusa.</p><p>As the man made his way towards Sakusa, Sakusa was shocked by how young the man actually was. He seemed to be only a few years older than Sakusa despite his white toned hair and the air of confidence around him. He came to stand in front of Sakusa, allowing enough space that Sakusa’s shoulders didn’t immediately tense.</p><p>“Can I help you with something?”</p><p>Sakusa’s fists tightened, “I’m looking for Kita.” The words come out slightly muffled through his facemask.</p><p>The man looked at Sakusa for a moment, staring with slit-pupil eyes before blinking slowly. “You must be Sakusa, Komori informed me you’d be coming.” Kita cocked his head to the right before turning and starting to walk. “Follow me.”</p><p>Kita led Sakusa towards a traditional building in the back area of the shrine. “I’m afraid I have other matters I must attend to first before I can handle your request.” Kita slid open a side door, gesturing for Sakusa to step inside. “Feel free to wait here until then. After we can collect the blessing and you can be on your way.”</p><p>Sakusa nodded as he removed his shoes and stepped into a simple traditional style living room. The room was relatively empty as it was covered in tatami mats, a low sitting table in the middle and a few hanging art scrolls on the wall. The most important thing to Sakusa was how clean it felt.</p><p>Sakusa turned towards Kita, giving a nod of thanks. “I will wait here then until you are available.”</p><p>Kita gave a small bow. “I’ll be back momentarily,” sliding the door shut before he left.</p><p>Sakusa let out a shaky breath, centering himself before turning around to go sit down at the table.</p><p>Sakusa flinched.</p><p>In front of him, a hair’s breadth away, was a stranger’s face with gold glowing eyes. Sakusa’s mind screeched as he flung himself back, slamming against the door he’d just entered. His breathing was rapid and shallow, hands white as they clenched the wooden lattice behind him.</p><p>“Who the fuck are you?” Sakusa’s face had twisted into a dark scowl behind his mask as he tried to make sense of where the stranger had come from.</p><p>The stranger was a man wearing the same traditional attire Kita had been in previously. Though unlike the caretaker, this man was barefoot, and wearing a pair of hanafuda earrings that seemed to constantly be shifting. He stood at a height only a few centimetres shorter than Sakusa, his hair a soft blonde colour that contrasted sharply with a black undercut, and long limbs that ended in sharpened points. Crimson-painted eyes narrowed, the golden glow getting stronger as lips pulled back to reveal canine teeth that glinted in the light.</p><p>Ah, Sakusa thought. One word settling in his head.</p><p>
  <em>Spirit.</em>
</p><p>“Who am I? Who the fuck are ya?” The spirit spoke in the familiar Kansai dialect of the region, but his accent was harsher, more twisted than anyone Sakusa has heard before.</p><p>There was a tense pause in the room, before the spirit jutted his chin out, eyes narrowing as he somehow managed to look down his nose at Sakusa. “Well?” The spiritual pressure increased, Sakusa’s knees buckling slightly as he bit his tongue through a curse.</p><p>
  <em>Higher Shrine Spirit.</em>
</p><p>Gritting against the cold spreading through his veins, Sakusa exhaled slowly, straightening before meeting the spirit’s eye with a glare, “Sakusa Kiyoomi” he bit out.</p><p>There was a pause before the spiritual pressure disappeared, returning the shrine’s previous levels as a lazy grin appeared on the spirit’s face. “Now, was that so hard?” The spirit spun on his back leg, and moved to the otherside of the small table before collapsing gracelessly onto one of the cushions. Leaning back on his left hand, he waved at Sakusa to come closer with his right before thumping the table with his palm three times. “Come on Kiyoomi,” Sakusa’s eye twitched. “Take a seat and tell me what ya want with Kita.” The spirit’s tone took a dangerous note at the head caretaker’s name.</p><p>“Aren’t higher spirits supposed to answer a question for a question?” Sakusa asked, hoping to level out the playing field as he slowly walked forward to take a seat across from the blonde.</p><p>The spirit’s eyes widened before throwing back his back with a laugh. Gold eyes settled once more on Sakusa. “It’s been a while since I played by the old rules, but alright I’ll bite.” Canines flashed as he grinned, “What’s yer question Ki-yo-mi?”</p><p>Sakusa felt relieved at the spirit’s agreement, feeling the itch of the spiritual pressure against his skin disappear. “Same question as before, who are you?”</p><p>“Miya Atsumu.” When Sakusa didn’t react to the name the spirit squinted his eyes at him, tilting his head in curiosity. “Ya don’t know who I am.” It was not a question as Atsumu took in the man sitting across from him.</p><p>“Am I supposed to?”</p><p>Atsumu let out a low chuckle as he leaned forward on the table, resting his cheek in his right hand. “Not many people in this region haven’t heard of the Twin Kitsune Spirits known as Miya. Which means yer new to town.” Sakusa raised an eyebrow in question, a sleazy grin took the spirit’s face. “Plus I’d remember a face like that visitin’ my shrine.”</p><p>Sakusa’s face flushed as he shot Atsumu a dark look. The Kitsune shot Sakusa a wink before straightening his spine. “I believe that makes it my turn to ask ya a question?” Sakusa sighed before giving a nod. “What do ya want with Kita, Ki-yo-mi.”</p><p>“I’ve never met a spirit so obsessed with their shrine’s caretaker.” Atsumu sputtered as Sakusa adjusted his glasses carefully. “Kita has been kind enough to assist me in acquiring the Sound of Blessed Bells.”</p><p>“Blessed Bells? What would a human need with that?” Sakusa pursed his lips, unimpressed. “Ugh, fine.” Atsumu pouted as he moved a hand in the ‘get on with it’ motion.</p><p>Sakusa kept silent, having gotten the answer he wanted. He stared blankly at the Kitsune across from him. Astumu frowned, hanafuda earrings shifting as he titled his head. “Well? Aren’t ya gonna ask a question?”</p><p>Sakusa remained silent, lip curling under his mask. Atsumu’s eyes narrowed. There was a beat of silence before Astumu’s eyes widened in realization. “Yer not gonna ask a question...meanin’ ya don’t have to give anymore answers and by saying nothing the grounds of the old rules stay in place.”</p><p>Sakusa’s lip twitched higher. “Maybe.” Not giving a clear yes or not answer to prevent the agreement from breaking, and preventing the Kitsune from using magic against him.</p><p>Atsumu pouted. “That’s no fun.”</p><p>“That’s a shame.”</p><p>“Kiyooooomi.” When Sakusa didn't react to his whining Atsumu decided to change tactics. Irritating. “Ki-yo-mi. Kiiiiiiiy-omi. Kiiiiiyo. Yomi. Omi.”</p><p>Sakusa’s eye twitched at the multiple variations of his given name. The grin on the Kitsune’s face got bigger and bigger with each nickname he let loose. “Ooooooomi.” Sakusa’s hand twitched on the table, cold beginning to seep into his finger tips. “Omi-Omi.”</p><p>Sakusa’s temper snapped.</p><p>The temperature in the room dropped. Sakusa’s hands clenched in tight fists as he glared darkly at the spirit across from him. Atsumu’s eyes widened before settling in a sleepy stare and a smug grin. “That’s interesting.” Sakusa exhaled as he slowly unclenched his fists and the temperature of the room slowly returned to normal.</p><p>Before Sakusa could say anything the door behind him slid open. He turned to see Kita standing in the entrance. “Everything alright Sakusa?” Sakusa turned to make a motion towards Atsumu only to see the spot across from him empty. The response died on his tongue. “Sakusa?”</p><p>“Ah, it’s nothing.” He murmured lifting himself out of his seated position and coming to stand by Kita at the entrance, putting his shoes back on. “Where do we begin?”</p><p>“Follow me.”</p><p>Kita led them away towards the haiden and opened a door on the side gesturing for Sakusa to follow. The spiritual pressure inside was overwhelming as they made their way to the altar framed by bells. “Do you have an appropriate jar?”<br/>
Sakusa nodded, reaching into his side bag and pulling out the crystalline jar he had placed earlier, handing it over to Kita. “Will a low level enchantment suffice for payment?”</p><p>Kita paused in his setting up of the ritual to think. “I believe that would be sufficient.”</p><p>Sakusa nodded as he watched Kita light an incense stick and step back from the altar. “Feel free to contact Motoya when you have what you’d like completed in mind.” The caretaker nodded before pausing as the spiritual pressure in the room shifted. They both turned to see two identical foxes sitting behind them. Their fur was pure white with lines of red framing their face, the only thing separating them from being mirror reflections of each other were their eyes. The one on the right was a simmering silver, the left a familiar glowing gold.</p><p>“Osamu, Atsumu, What are you doing here?”</p><p>The fox on the left let out a high pitched whine before skittering forward, tail tucked under them as he came to a stop in front of Kita. Kita stared at it unimpressed. The fox let out another whine wrapping itself between Kita’s legs. “No,” the caretaker said.</p><p>Letting out a huff at Kita’s words the Atsumu sulked back to its sibling who let out a cackling sound. Clearly not happy with his brother, Atsumu lept on Osamu attempting to pin him to the ground. Osamu twisted, hind legs pushing Atsumu, causing him to somersault and be pinned. What followed was high pitched screaming as they tried to go for each other’s throat.</p><p>“Atsumu, Osamu, enough.” Both foxes froze in their fight, settling immediately. Kita turned back to the altar, “Apologies about them. Despite how long they’ve been this shrine’s guardians they still act like children with each other.”</p><p>“So it seems. They seem like a pain in the ass.” Sakusa murmured, eyeing the properly chastised foxes wearily.</p><p>“You are not wrong.” Kita let out a chuckle, before pulling a thin metal rod out of his sleeve. He spun the rod one between his fingers once, twice, before bringing the rod down to strike the open glass jar. The sound vibrated through the room before a breeze flowed through the space and the sound of ringing bells started to fill the room. The sound grew, swirling around the room taking the shape of a semi-transparent, colour-changing liquid. With each bell ring the sound became more opaque. As the cacophony of noise came to a climax the sound turned a brilliant gold colour simmering under the light as Kita directed it into the glass jar, tightening the lid on top.</p><p>The room stilled as the sound of bells came to a stop and Kita handed the jar to Sakusa. “Thank you,” he murmured as Sakusa slipped the jar into his bag, adjusting it on his shoulder.</p><p>“No problem.” Kita replied, as they walked out of the haiden, the two foxes nowhere in sight. “I’ll send my request to Komori when I think of an enchantment to fulfill the request.”</p><p>Sakusa nodded as they said goodbye and parted ways. As Sakusa began to make his way to the shrine entrance a shiver ran down his spine.</p><p>“So yer an Enchanter.” The Kansai dialect was smug as the voice forced Sakusa to stop and glare at the Kitsune spirit that decided to make a human-shaped appearance behind him.</p><p>“Eavesdropping? How juvenile.” Sakusa raised an eyebrow unimpressed before turning and continuing his way to the entrance.</p><p>Atsumu caught up, walking beside Sakusa whistling slightly. “Ya know, I’ve never met an Enchanter before.”</p><p>“Lucky for them,” Sakusa deadpanned, speeding up slightly.</p><p>“Jeez, so prickly Omi-Omi. Ya like this with all your friends?” the Kitsune teased as he kept pace with the irritated enchanter.</p><p>“We’re not friends.” Sakusa paused as they arrived at the top steps of the shrine. “Don’t you have something better to do?”</p><p>Atsumu brought a sharp nail to his lip as he let out a hum in thought. “Nope,” he said, popping the p, “Nothin’ better to do.” Sakusa rolled his eyes before starting down the steps of the shrine. “So how does enchantin’ work exactly? I’ve only ever heard stories from other spirits.”</p><p>Sakusa gave him an exasperated look which only edged the spirit on, when the spirit attempted to elbow him, Sakusa sent him a dark look stopping the Kitsune in his tracks. “Seriously Omi-Omi, how's it work?”</p><p>“Like everything else. It’s the manipulation of magical natures,” was Sakusa’s response as he started down the steps, Atsumu following closely.</p><p>Atsumu pouted as they came to the bottom. “Well that’s no fun. Ya gotta give me more than that.”</p><p>Sakusa paused tilting his head back in thought, lips curling slightly. “No, I don’t think I will.” He turned to face the spirit that had been grating his nerves all day. “Goodbye Miya.” With that Sakusa left the Kitsune known as Miya Atsumu on the bottom steps whining after him as he walked away from the shrine.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for you so much for reading! Feel free to follow me on <a href="https://twitter.com/trickster398">Twitter</a>.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Night Market</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>An incident occurs at the Night Market.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ahhhh I can't believe we are already on chapter 3! Not going to lie, this is probably one of my favourite chapters I've written so far for this story. </p><p>CW: Sakusa has a panic attack within this chapter. I don't believe it's that graphic, and it more focuses on the comedown than the actual panic, but you have been warned.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The cold licked at Sakusa’s fingertips as he pressed the pads of his fingers harder against the kotatsu table. The words burned his throat as he whispered under his breath, the chalk lines on the table glowing a pulsating cold white light. With each thrum the light grew stronger, frost collecting in the air. With one final string of words under his breath, the magic circle glowed a blinding light before going out, a stillness filling the air of Sakusa’s apartment.</p><p>Sakusa sighed, body falling forward, head thumping against the table. His hands gripped the futon of the kotatsu, pulling the thick blanket further around his body as he shivered, waiting for the temperature of the apartment to return to normal. He watched as his breath came out in puffs against the wood grain, shifting his eyes to see the two gold rings in the center of the chalk pattern. Finally after a week of testing and steady enchantment the rings Hinata had commissioned were finally done.</p><p>Removing the glasses from his nose, Sakusa rubbed his eyes with the palms of his hands before pushing himself up to a standing position, legs shaking. He dragged himself to the bathroom and turned the shower on high, waiting for the steam to fill the room before stripping and stepping inside. Sakusa inhaled sharply as the water hit his skin, forehead pressed against the wall tile as his body slowly stopped shivering. He lost track of time before finally pulling himself from the wall and turning the tap off.</p><p>The exhaustion settled in his bones as he pulled himself out of the shower. With a half-hearted attempt at drying, Sakusa dragged himself to his bed. He changed into the first sweater and pair of sweats he could find before starfishing on his mattress. Sakusa let out a long groan before wriggling under the multiple blankets, curling up in a ball and promptly passing out.</p><p>Sakusa wasn’t sure how long he was asleep before waking up to the insistent buzzing of his phone on the side table. Scrunching his face in irritation, Sakusa’s arm removed itself from the nest of blankets to grab the phone and bring it a little too close to his face. Sakusa’s eyes squinted as he attempted to read his notifications.</p><p>
  <em>Missed Call From Motoya</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Heeeeeyyyyy Kiyoomi</em><br/>
<em>Can you come by the shop? I just need an itty bitty favour.</em><br/>
<em>Pleeeeeeease</em>
</p><p>Letting out a huff, Sakusa pressed the redial for Motoya wondering what he could possibly want. The phone didn’t even complete the first ring before the voice of his cousin was shouting excitedly through the phone. “Kiyoomi! Thank the Gods you called!”</p><p>“What do you want Motoya?” Sakusa grumbled, rolling onto his back and throwing an arm over his face.</p><p>“Awwww Kiyoomi, don’t be like that. I just need you to do a favour for me, that’s all. It’s no big deal I swear.” Sakusa let out a questioning hum, fighting to keep his eyes open as he talked with his cousin. Motoya paused. “Did you just wake up?” Sakusa hummed in confirmation. Motoya made a small “ah” sound. “Rough enchantment?”</p><p>Sakusa groaned as he rolled over staring out the window to see the sun beginning to fall behind the neighbouring building. “Just long, been enchanting for the past week.”</p><p>“Ah.” Motoya went quiet for a moment. “I’m guessing you haven’t left your apartment in a while?”</p><p>Sakusa’s eyes narrowed. “What of it?”</p><p>“Just thinking it might be a good idea to take a walk outside, come visit me at the shop...socialize.”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Oh come on Kiyoomi,” whined Motoya. “Please do this for me.”</p><p>Sakusa let out a full-body sigh before forcing himself into a sitting position. “Why?”</p><p>Motoya stuttered on the line. “Well, you see. It’s just that. Uhm, basically—”</p><p>“Spit it out Motoya.”</p><p>“—I have a date!” Motoya yelled, voice cracking at the end.</p><p>“A date.” Sakusa frowned as he got out of bed, slipping his glasses onto his nose and walking to the kitchen to turn on the kettle. “What do you need me for then?”</p><p>“Well, you remember that girl I was telling you about?”</p><p>Sakusa paused as he poured the hot water into a teacup. “Vaguely.”</p><p>Motoya sighed in exasperation. “Seriously Kiyoomi? Anyway, there is this cute customer who keeps coming by the shop recently. She came in today and we started talking and basically, we’re going out to dinner tonight.”</p><p>“Again, I don’t see why you need a favour from me,” Sakusa stated as he watched the tea steep.</p><p>“Can’t you be just a little excited for me here?” whined Motoya.</p><p>“I’m so happy for you,” deadpanned Sakusa.</p><p>Motoya sighed, grumbling about an antisocial bastard before speaking loudly enough into the phone. “The Night Market is tonight and because of my date, I won’t be able to go. So I was wondering if you could go and pick up a couple of things for the shop for me.”</p><p>Sakusa’s face twisted up in displeasure. “No.”</p><p>“Aw come on Kiyoomi. Please, I’ve been wanting to go on a date with this girl for months. I’ll owe you one, whatever you want.” There was a pause before Motoya spoke in a softer voice, “Please Kiyo.”</p><p>Sakusa sighed, rubbing his brow between two fingers. He gave a defeated nod. “Fine, I’ll do it.”</p><p>“Yes! Thank you, thank you, thank you! You’re the best Kiyoomi, I seriously owe you.”</p><p>Sakusa smiled slightly. “I’ll get ready and head out in a bit.” The two said goodbye before hanging up. Sakusa let out a sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose slightly as he took a deep breath.</p><p>Finishing his cup of tea, Sakusa rinsed it in the sink before going about cleaning the rest of the apartment. He started by remaking his bed and watering his plants. With a majority of the apartment back in place, he went about tidying the kotatsu table. He put the newly enchanted rings back in their box before placing them in his bag to drop off at the shop. From there he grabbed the four jars of ingredients placing them back in their respective places on his shelf. Grabbing a washcloth and spray from the kitchen, Sakusa cleaned the remnants of the chalk magic circle from the tabletop.</p><p>Sitting back with a deep breath, Sakusa took in the freshly cleaned apartment, satisfied. Checking the time and seeing the sun about to set, Sakusa changed into an all-black outfit, throwing his bright yellow hoodie overtop. He slipped the bag with the rings over his shoulder and secured a face mask before exiting the apartment and making his way to Motoya’s shop.</p><p>Sakusa arrived fifteen minutes before close to the sight of his cousin fidgeting behind the counter. “Ah! Kiyoomi, thank you so much! I could hug you right about now.”</p><p>“Please don’t,” was Sakusa’s reply, causing Motoya to laugh.</p><p>“I know, I know. But seriously, thank you for this.” Motoya gave Sakusa one of the biggest smiles he had seen in a long time before grabbing a pad of paper from beneath the counter. “Here is the list, not too many items, just a few restocks from partners or requests that I put in last month.”</p><p>Sakusa nodded as he took the list and read it over. “I also have the ring commission for Hinata with me,” he mentioned, folding the list up and placing it in his pant pocket before pulling out the ring box from his shoulder bag. “Is it fine if I leave it here?”</p><p>“Actually, you can just deliver it to him at the Night Market,” Motoya stated, grabbing the ring box to take a look at the enchantment. He let out a quiet whistle. “Nice work Kiyoomi.” Motoya handed the box back to his cousin, “Hinata runs a Tengu stand at the Market, so you should see him there when you go.”</p><p>Sakusa gave his cousin a pained expression as he placed the box back in his bag. “Fine.” He let out a weary sigh before turning to exit the shop, giving a backward wave to his cousin. “Don’t screw up your date.” The shop door closed behind him, cutting off Motoya’s sputtering.</p><p>As Sakusa walked towards the shrine where the Night Market was held, the city around him began to cool as the last of the sun slipped away. Having never attended the Night Market before, Sakusa watched as groups of people walked up the shrine steps, the sound of children laughing as they ran ahead of their parents. The staircase was illuminated by Spirit Fire and floating lanterns painting the path in a mix of warm and white light.</p><p>Sakusa took a deep breath as he looked up the steps, preparing himself for the crowds that would be waiting at the top of the steps. A quiet bell rang as he took the first step onto the staircase. As he slowly made his way up, avoiding the children running past him, he thought of how he was doing this for Motoya, that he just needed to complete the list and be out. From what he knew about the Night Market it was an outdoor open space, he would be fine.</p><p>When he finally made it to the top of the shrine, Sakusa paused at what he saw. The shrine had been transformed from what he’d seen the week before. The pathway to the haiden was decorated with the same Spirit Fire and lanterns of the stairway. Halfway down the path a second pathway appeared, veering off to the left. The sound of music could be heard drifting through the wind, decorated with the ringing of laughter and the smell of wood-burning and meat cooking. The spiritual pressure was different. Instead of the steady thrum from before, it was rippling, as if many different voices were singing in a song.</p><p>“Pretty, isn’t it?”</p><p>Sakusa tensed, whipping around to be face-to-face with familiar red painted eyes. “You.”</p><p>A grin broke out along the Kitsune’s face. “Me.” The spirit came to stand in front of Sakusa, hands placed on his hips as he wore the same human form as their last meeting. “How ya been, Omi-Omi?”</p><p>Sakusa’s face soured. “What do you want Miya.”</p><p>“What do ya mean Omi? I just saw ya and had to say hello.”</p><p>Sakusa was unimpressed, not wanting to deal with the spirit any more than necessary. Sakusa walked past him. He just needed to deliver the rings and complete the list as quickly as possible, Sakusa swallowed his discomfort and stalked towards the left veering path.</p><p>“Oi, Omi!” came a shout of outrage from behind him, as Atsumu jogged to catch up with the less-than-happy enchanter. “I didn’t realize ya were so rude.”</p><p>Sakusa scoffed. “Rude” was a light way of putting it. He didn’t like people, and he especially didn’t like spirits. Sakusa paused as the path opened up to what could only be the Night Market.</p><p>The Night Market came to life every Friday night in the open space that existed beside the city shrine. The only thing like it in the prefecture, the Market was filled with a variety of vendors, selling a wide range of items. From spiritual items to crafts to festival style foods, different Spirit Fires hovered in the air, painting the bazaar in a rainbow of colours.</p><p>“Pretty right?” Atsumu whispered into Sakusa’s ear.</p><p>Sakusa froze, swallowing at the close contact, before giving a shallow nod.</p><p>Atsumu’s grin widened. “Samu and I came up with the idea a couple centuries back. Wanted to find a way to bring the needs of this realm and the Spirit Realm together.”</p><p>Before Sakusa could respond a group of children ran by them chasing a will-o'-wisp. Sakusa tensed. Following his line of sight, Atsumu gave a quiet chuckle.</p><p>“Don’t worry about them. The spirits know not to cause any trouble. Besides, Samu and I keep an eye on the boundary. The kids are safe.”</p><p>Sakusa gave the Kitsune a critical eye, before taking a deep breath and relenting. There was no way people would still attend the Night Market after hundreds of years if their children kept being spirited away.</p><p>Deciding he has wasted enough time on the Spirit Guardian, Sakusa walked into the Market, trying to spot the small redhead from the week before. Atsumu seemed to have other ideas, sticking to the Enchanter like glue.</p><p>“So Omi-Omi, what brings ya to the Night Market?”</p><p>“Work.”</p><p>Atsumu’s eyes brightened. “Enchantment work!?”</p><p>“Sure.”</p><p>The Kitsune gave a whine. “Come on Omi, that’s no fun. Here I am givin’ ya excellent company and yer givin’ me nothin’.”</p><p>Sakusa rolled his eyes, avoiding a couple walking past them as he tried to spot out Hinata at one of the vendor stalls.</p><p>“Are ya lookin’ for someone?” Atsumu asked as he tried to follow Sakusa’s line of sight.</p><p>Sakusa pulled away from Atsumu’s face as it got a little too close. He was about to tell the Kitsune to leave him alone when he was shoved by someone passing by him. Sakusa froze as he fell into the Kitsune, body seizing at the external contact. Before he could say anything, Atsumu’s arms enclosed Sakusa, holding him firmly to the Spirit. Sakusa felt like he was burning as his breath grew shallow and the spiritual pressure around them shifted.</p><p>Sakusa blinked. He found himself leaning against a tree at the far edge of the Market with concerned golden eyes staring at him a few steps away. Atsumu’s arms no longer around him.</p><p>“Breathe Omi.”</p><p>Sakusa took a shuttering deep breath, finding himself being grounded by the Spirit’s golden eyes.</p><p>“That’s it,” Atsumu whispered. “Yer okay. What do ya need?”</p><p>Sakusa tried to form the words as his hand clenched and unclenched around his shoulder bag. Hands itching for the cleansing stone within. Atsumu caught the movement of Sakusa’s hands as he carefully lifted a clawed hand out to grab the black bag, making sure to not touch the Enchanter as he slipped it off his shoulder.</p><p>Atsumu crouched on the ground opening the bag so that Sakusa could see inside from where he was shaking against the tree. Catching Sakusa’s eyes he opened the bag wider. “What do ya need Omi?” he tried again.</p><p>Sakusa closed his eyes, leaning heavily against the tree taking a deep breath. “The stone,” he managed to choke out. The phantom touches itching at his skin.</p><p>Atsumu nodded, looking inside the bag to find a semi-transparent blue stone on a braided keychain attached to the strap of the bag. Detaching it quickly, Atsumu carefully placed the stone in Sakusa’s hands, making sure not to touch the Enchanter.</p><p>Sakusa could feel himself calming as he felt the stone settle in his palm. Wrapping a hand around it tightly, he brought his other hand to pull the mask from his face. Taking a shaky breath, he wrapped the other hand around the stone and lifted it to his lips. Placing a kiss on the stone, he murmured a spell against its surface causing the stone to glow a soft blue light.</p><p>Sakusa shivered as he felt the magic of the spell wash over him, removing the phantom touch from his skin. Murmuring the spell two more times, Sakusa finally relaxed, collapsing fully against the tree behind him. He opened his eyes to see Atsumu looking at him with concerned eyes.</p><p>“Ya okay?”</p><p>Sakusa grunted, the over expending of magic catching up with him. “I’m fine.”</p><p>The Kitsune’s shoulders sagged in relief. “Thank the Gods. Ya had me worried there for a moment Omi-Omi.” He handed the shoulder bag back to Sakusa, watching as the Enchanter grabbed a bottle of hand sanitizer rubbing, both his hands and the stone down before placing both items back in the bag. “Yer temp dropped like crazy when that guy bumped ya, was worried ya were gonna turn to ice.”</p><p>Sakusa let out a dry chuckle, not a completely ludicrous idea, before giving Atsumu a tired stare. “People disgust me and my magic doesn’t react well to stress,” he explained before pulling his face mask back into place.</p><p>Atsumu made a sound of understanding as he scrambled after Sakusa to stand. “That explains the whole sea-urchin thing.” Sakusa shot the Kitsune a glare, causing Atsumu to laugh. “What? Yer one of the prickliest people I’ve ever met Omi. Having a conversation with ya is like pullin’ out teeth.”</p><p>“Fuck off,” Sakusa grumbled, looking at the Market with a sense of dread. He needed to finish the list Motoya had given him and deliver the rings to Hinata.</p><p>“Nah. Don’t think I will,” Atsumu hummed, coming to stand beside Sakusa, leaving a decent space between them. “Besides,” Atsumu continued, ignoring Sakusa’s grumbling, “I can probably help ya find what yer looking for faster than if ya were on yer own.”</p><p>Sakusa sighed in defeat, too tired to deal with the stubborn fox spirit. “Fine. Do you know where I could find Hinata Shouyou? He’s supposed to have a stall here.”</p><p>Sakusa watched as Atsumu literally perked up at his surrender. “I know Shoyou! Follow me.” He grinned, pulling a reluctant Sakusa by his bag, making sure not to touch.</p><p>Sakusa couldn’t help but groan internally when he saw the stall Atsumu had led him to was right at the entrance he had originally come through. Somehow he had missed it. Ignoring Atsumu’s shit-eating grin, Sakusa walked up to the stall, seeing a variety of Tengu related items for sale.</p><p>“Evening.”</p><p>“Ah! Sakusa-san!” The small redhead from the week before jumped up excitedly from where he was sitting. “What brings you here?”</p><p>“I have your order.” The Enchanter responded monotonously, reaching into his bag to pull out the ring box.</p><p>“Really!?” Hinata shouted, grabbing the box from Sakusa’s hand and opening it to reveal two faintly glowing gold rings. Hinata’s face dropped in awe as he touched the rings tenderly. “These are beautiful Sakusa-san.”</p><p>Sakusa watched as Hinata pulled out one of the rings, sliding it onto his left ring finger. Atsumu moved closer to Hinata to inspect the items within the box, eyes filled with curiosity. Sakusa tensed as gold eyes turned to settle on him.</p><p>“So how does it work?”</p><p>The Kitsune’s gaze was unsettling as Sakusa returned his focus to Hinata, holding a hand out for the other ring. Taking it between his fingers he slipped it onto his finger.</p><p>“You have to touch it and think of the person on the connection in order to activate the enchantment.” Touching the ring with his thumb and ring finger, Sakusa thought about the love Hinata had shown for his partner. The ring grew warm under his touch. Sakusa opened his eyes at the collective gasp in front of him.</p><p>Hinata’s eyes were watering as he took in the glowing words that had appeared on the outside face of the ring. <em>Together we fly higher</em>. “You enchanted the engraving,” he whispered.</p><p>Sakusa nodded awkwardly, avoiding the red-painted eyes that were staring with unnerving intensity. Sliding the ring off his finger, he placed it back in the box, bringing the enchantment to an end.</p><p>“This is better than anything I thought possible. Thank you Sakusa-san.” Hinata gave Sakusa the biggest grin he’d ever seen. “You truly are incredible!”</p><p>Sakusa's shoulders were tense as he looked away from Hinata. “I’m assuming the enchantment is satisfactory then.” He pulled the list Motoya had given him from his pocket, giving it a quick glance over. “If that’s settle, can I get a dozen Tengu feathers for Motoya’s shop?”</p><p>“Yes, of course!” The small redhead slid the ring box into his pocket before going about collecting the order.</p><p>“That was pretty incredible Omi,” Atsumu mentioned casually, coming to stand beside the Enchanter as they watched Hinata go about tying a dozen pitch-black feathers with an orange ribbon.</p><p>Sakusa hummed in acknowledgment as Hinata handed him the bundle of feathers, slipping them into his bag. As he turned to walk away Hinata called after him.</p><p>“Wait, Sakusa-san. Before you go, would you be able to meet my friend?”</p><p>Sakusa frowned, turning back to look at the smaller man. “Why would I do that?”</p><p>Sakusa ignored the <em>jeez Omi-Omi</em> whispered by the Kitsune as the redhead rubbed his neck awkwardly. “Well you see she’s had some pretty bad nightmares lately and I thought you might be able to do something about that.”</p><p>Sakusa tensed at the mention of nightmares before letting out a sigh. “Tell her to get in contact with Motoya to book an appointment. We can figure out what she needs after a consultation.”</p><p>“Thank you Sakusa-san!”</p><p>Sakusa just nodded stiffly before walking away, ready to complete Motoya’s list and get home.</p><p>“Yer customer service is abysmal.”</p><p>“So?” Sakusa responded making his way to a vendor selling different vials of blood. He asked for the order of vials Motoya had placed previously, waiting as the seller boxed the containers.</p><p>“Well don’t ya think ya should talk nicer to people? Aren’t they yer potential customers?”</p><p>Taking the box, Sakusa handed it over to Atsumu ignoring the Kitsune’s sound of indignation. “No. People come to me for good work. If they find a problem with me, they can go elsewhere for subpar work, if they can even find an Enchanter in the first place.”</p><p>“Wow, ya really think yer that good?”</p><p>Sakusa moved on, cleaning his hands with sanitizer as he headed towards another stall selling colour-changing threads and ink. He placed an order with the vendor, establishing pick up for two weeks from then.</p><p>Sakusa turned to stare directly at Atsumu. “No. I know I’m that good.”</p><p>Atsumu’s eyes widened before settling into a lazy grin. “Well aren’t ya full of surprises.”</p><p>Sakusa scoffed, walking towards the final vendor for the night who was selling more traditional pottery. After talking with the seller to confirm a pottery collection, Sakusa noticed the ever-present Kitsune had disappeared. Frowning, Sakusa began looking over the crowd milling around the market when a voice tickled his ear.</p><p>“Lookin’ for me?”</p><p>Sakusa whipped around only to have his vision covered in darkness as a mask was placed on his face. He blinked rapidly as he saw Atsumu pulling away from him, placing a traditional fox mask on top of his own head. Bringing his hands up, Sakusa realized a similar one had been placed upon him as well.</p><p>“Really Miya?”</p><p>The fox spirit shrugged, a sly grin appearing on his face as he took the box of pottery from the vendor in one hand, pointing to the mask with the other. “Cute right?”</p><p>Sakusa wrinkled his nose. “Ew.”</p><p>Ignoring Atsumu’s sputtering, he took the mask off, sliding it inside his bag without a second glance as he started walking.</p><p>“Yer still keepin’ it though,” sang Atsumu as he followed after Sakusa towards the entrance.</p><p>“I’m just waiting for a trash can so I can throw it out,” Sakusa spat, shoulders hunching as his frown deepened.</p><p>“Sure Omi-Omi, whatever ya say.”</p><p>Sakusa snapped at the Kitsune to shut up as the spirit proceeded to whistle loudly, a wide grin on his face.</p><p>They came to a stop at the top of the stairs at the entrance to the Shrine.</p><p>“Whelp Omi-Omi, this is where I leave ya, can’t go too far tonight.”</p><p>Sakusa rolled his eyes at Atsumu’s dramatics. “Finally, some peace and quiet,” he grumbled.</p><p>“Say whatever ya like Omi,” Atsumu started as he handed the packages over to the Enchanter, “but I know ya had fun.”</p><p>“It was hell,” Sakusa responded bluntly.</p><p>Atsumu hummed, “sure, sure. Whatever helps ya sleep at night.”</p><p>Frown ever-present, Sakusa tightened his grip on the packages, turned on his heels and proceeded down the stairs. He grit his teeth as he ignored the cackling laugh of the fox spirit above.</p><p>When he got to the bottom of the stairs he froze as “Night Omi-Omi” tickled at the back of his neck. Whipping around Sakusa found the stairs empty. Shifting his gaze up, he saw the outline of a humanoid figure at the top with glowing eyes and nine tails swishing back and forth.</p><p>Grumbling “bastard” under his breath, Sakusa stalked home, ready to get some much needed sleep and thinking of what way he could torture Motoya with his favour.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading! Feel free to follow me on <a href="https://twitter.com/trickster398">Twitter</a> for sneak peaks of future chapters and brainrot threads.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Bound in Blood</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Everything has a price</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I can't believe we are already on chapter 4! Note to self you need to write the next part. </p><p>Once again a thank you to my friend Liam for being the best freaking editor and making me laugh with his tongue in cheek comments.  Your enjoyment of this series really keeps me going.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The jar cracked as the spell failed. The white glow of the magic circle died as Sakusa gritted his teeth in frustration. Raising himself from the kotatsu table, Sakusa dragged himself to the kitchen to make a cup of tea. Letting out a sigh, he leaned against the counter to stare at the failed enchantment setup.</p><p>The kotatsu table was covered in smudged chalk due to Sakusa’s constant erasing and rewriting of the magic circle. Jars of ingredients were scattered all around the table from the continual swapping in and out of ingredients to try and create the right combination. The fifth jar that week lay broken in the centre due to Sakusa’s inability to find the right balance.</p><p>The enchantment request had come in from Hinata’s friend Yachi the Monday following the Night Market. When Hinata had mentioned a friend needing his help, Yachi was not what Sakusa had been expecting.</p><p>Yachi was a small thing with bright blonde hair and a shaking demeanour. The thing that stood out the most was the unnaturalness of her pale skin and the dark bags under her eyes. It was a look Sakusa had become very familiar with in his youth.</p><p>Her request had been simple and open-ended, allowing Sakusa to have, in theory, an easy creation process. Something to help with nightmares. She stated she had been plagued with them for the past six months, and no matter what she had tried, the nightmares kept coming back full force. It was Hinata finding out about Magical Convenience’s Enchantment Service and the success of his new ring that had led Yachi to Sakusa.</p><p>After having a consultation about the types of dreams plaguing her and what she would want the enchantment to achieve, Sakusa started crafting. He had since been crafting and designing, with no luck or end in sight.</p><p>The lack of success was starting to grate at Sakusa’s nerves as the exhaustion of constant enchanting began to set in. Rubbing his neck to relieve the tension Sakusa sent a text to his cousin.</p><p>
  <em>Dinner after close today? - Kiyoomi</em>
</p><p>With a quick text of confirmation from Motoya, Sakusa went about enjoying his tea, forcing himself not to stare at the failed enchantment station. He needed to walk away. Feeling the itch under his skin to go back to enchanting, Sakusa forced himself to move.</p><p>Finishing the tea and placing the cup in the sink Sakusa grabbed the necessary items and slipped out the door. He decided to walk instead of taking the train, knowing he would arrive at Motoya’s shop just as it was closing. The burn in his legs from walking faster than normal helped distract him from the broken glass jar left on his kotatsu table.</p><p>When Sakusa met with Motoya, he was relieved that his cousin decided to regale him about his day in extreme detail. It wasn’t until they were seated at their staple ramen restaurant with their meals before them that Motoya forced Sakusa to open up.</p><p>“So, what's going on? You never initiate dinner.”</p><p>Sakusa let out a sigh as he placed down his chopsticks, rubbing his temple in frustration. “I broke a fifth jar today,” he said by way of explanation.</p><p>Motoya cringed. “That bad?”</p><p>“Unfortunately, I can’t seem to find the right balance with the Spirit Fire. If I use the regular amount the fire is too weak to hold the rest of the enchantment. However, if I try to compensate for the weak flame by using more, the other ingredients get rejected or consumed. That or the jar breaks.”</p><p>“Well do you need to use Spirit Fire? Why not try something else?”</p><p>Sakusa sighed as he leaned back, staring at the ceiling of the restaurant. “I wish. But in order for the planned enchantment to work, I need Spirit Fire to be the base of the enchantment. A regular fire would eventually fizzle out, no matter how much I enchanted it. I don’t want Yachi to have a faulty item.”</p><p>“Have you considered simplifying your design? Making it easier on yourself.”</p><p>Sakusa scowled at this cousin, causing Motoya to laugh.</p><p>“Right, how silly of me.”</p><p>They sat in silence, eating their meals as they contemplated the current issue. As Sakusa was sipping the broth of the ramen, he watched Motoya make an ‘oh’ face.</p><p>“What is it?”</p><p>“Well, what if you found a stronger source of Spirit Fire?”</p><p>Sakusa frowned as he looked down at his ramen, circling his spoon around the bowl once. “It’s not exactly easy to get Spirit Fire, Motoya.”</p><p>Motoya waved Sakusa’s point off. “I know <em>that</em>. But Kiyoomi, you are literally five minutes away from a Shrine where two Kitsune spirits reside. They light up the shrine every night with their Spirit Fire, and I can tell it’s stronger than whatever you’ve been using recently.”</p><p>Sakusa’s face soured at the idea of making a deal with a Miya. “No, absolutely not.”</p><p>Motoya huffed. “Come on Kiyoomi, I know you don’t have the best relationship with spirits, but the Miya twins have been known to listen to the requests of the people. I mean Kita is literally their caretaker and he wouldn’t deal with unruly spirits. You’ve met the guy, you know he doesn’t care for mind games.”</p><p>“No.” Atsumu was a terror and Sakusa did not want to deal with the spirit any more than he already had. The last thing he needed was to owe that Kitsune who knows what. Also, the fact that Atsumu was a twin was a horrifying thought that Sakusa was not yet ready to unpack.</p><p>Motoya sighed. “Alright fine, but I don’t know what else you can do. You either one, change the enchantment for something simpler, two, keep exhausting yourself in the tiny hope that you’ll figure out a proper combination with your old-ass materials, or three, get a new source for Spirit Fire, which from the looks of it are the Miya twins at the shrine.”</p><p>“Whatever,” Sakusa pouted.</p><p>Motoya shrugged at Sakusa’s resistance, pulling the dinner conversation into lighter topics in hopes of distracting his cousin from his current frustrations.</p><p>The dinner was refreshing, giving Sakusa a much-needed break from the enchantment haunting him the past few days. Saying goodbye to Motoya after dinner, Sakusa took his time walking home, taking a moment to stare at the shrine in contemplation before continuing on his way. The calm remained until the next day when Sakusa attempted to enchant again. The frustration returned tenfold with each broken jar mounting the strain behind his eyes. Two days later after the eighth jar broke Sakusa snapped.</p><p>Sakusa pressed the palms of his hands into his eyes as he attempted to take a calming breath. Resting his arms on the table, Sakusa leaned his cheek on his fist, turning to look at the shelf of magic materials. His eye caught the traditional Fox Mask Atsumu had forced on him over a week before. Despite the innocuous nature of the mask, Sakusa couldn’t help but feel irritation at the image of the Kitsune it brought forth.</p><p>Shifting his gaze to the broken glass in the abused chalk magic circle, Sakusa sighed in defeat. He’d already wasted enough time trying to make his inadequate materials work and Yachi’s nightmares weren’t going away any time soon. Lifting himself from the floor, Sakusa went about getting ready, trying to mentally prepare himself for whatever games Miya might play.</p><p>The walk to the shrine ended quicker than Sakusa would have liked, despite taking a more scenic approach to put off the inevitable arrival. As he took the first step past the torii gate a small bell rang out. When he reached the top of the steps Atsumu stood there waiting for him in his human form.</p><p>“Omi!”</p><p>“Miya.”</p><p>The Kitsune pouted. “Come on, call me Atsumu. Everyone does.”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Ugh, fine. Then what brings ya here today Omi-Omi? Ma dashin’ good looks?” Atsumu winked, leaning forward.</p><p>Sakusa’s face twisted in disgust behind the face mask. He took a deep breath, reminding himself why he came to the Shrine in the first place. Why he was willing to deal with this irritating spirit. “I need a favour.”</p><p>Golden eyes sharpened as Atsumu straightened to his full height, “Oh?” A sharp grin pulled itself across the Kitsune’s face. “Do go on.”</p><p>Sakusa tried to silence the part of his brain that was screaming at him to run. “I need Spirit Fire for an enchantment I’m working on. Would I be able to trade something for a jar of yours?”</p><p>Atsumu’s eyes brightened. “An enchantment ya say?” Sakusa clenched his jaw as he gave a stiff nod. The Kitsune brought a sharp nail up to his face, tapping his bottom lip as he gave a hum. “Alright.”</p><p>Sakusa straightened up from his hunched position at the Fox Spirit’s agreement.</p><p>“On one condition.” Sakusa stilled at the Kitsune’s words. “Ya have to visit me once a week for the next four weeks. If not, the fire will dissipate no matter what enchantment ya make it a part of.”</p><p>Sakusa scowled at the price. “No. Absolutely not. Choose something else”</p><p>Atsumu’s gaze turned flinty, eyes narrowing. “That’s my price, Omi.”</p><p>The silence was tense as the two stared at each other. Sakusa ground his teeth as he took in the fox spirit. “No deal.”</p><p>“Then no Spirit Fire for ya I’m afraid.”</p><p>Sakusa took a deep breath, unclenching the fists that nails were cutting into his palms within his pockets. “This was a waste of my time,” he bit out, turning on his heel as he made his way back down the stairs.</p><p>“I’ll be here if ya change yer mind,” Atsumu’s voice called from behind him, not as teasing as it usually was.</p><p>Three days later Sakusa was officially out of Spirit Fire. Despite the enchanter’s best efforts, the commission for Yachi had made little progress. While Sakusa had managed to figure out the balance of raw materials needed, the actual Spirit Fire wasn’t able to hold the enchantment required.</p><p>Sakusa started at the fox mask in defeat. Despite his best efforts Sakusa had finally conceded. Not only did he need this enchantment to work for Yachi, but he was officially out of the main ingredient. He couldn’t help but give the mask a look of disdain as Sakusa forced himself to its feet. “Fine, you win,” he spoke into the silence of the apartment.</p><p>After making a cup of tea to prepare himself, Sakusa made his way back to the city Shrine. He thought about Yachi and her nightmares. He thought about the importance of Spirit Fire in enchantment and the fact he was now out of a vital material. Finally, he thought about Atsumu and despite his dislike of spirits in general, the Kitsune hadn’t done anything malicious or untrustworthy in the short time Sakusa had known him.</p><p>As he made it to the top step, Sakusa looked around warily. The Shrine was empty, with no Kitsune insight. He took a tentative step forward when a whistle pierced the air behind him. Sakusa spun around to see the shadow of a figure sitting on top of a torii gate. The figure lept from its high position, drifting softly to stand in front of Sakusa.</p><p>“Miya.”</p><p>A grin took over the Kitsune’s face. His form was different this time, a set of black-tipped fox ears sat upon his head, nine golden tails swishing back and forth behind him. “To what do I owe the pleasure Omi-Omi?”</p><p>Sakusa’s face twisted in a pained expression as he released a deep sigh. “I’ll agree to your terms.”</p><p>“Oh? Well, well, well.” Sakusa’s face soured as Atsumu’s grin widened, red-painted eyes narrowing to a leer.</p><p>“Do we have a deal or not?” Sakusa gritted out.</p><p>“Very well, ya’ll have yer Spirit Fire. However, a jar is gonna cost ya six week instead of four.</p><p>“What.” Sakusa’s voice dropped, anger simmering.</p><p>“That’s the new deal Omi-Omi. Take it or leave it.”</p><p>Sakusa swallowed his anger, taking in the Kitsune before him. Despite the ridiculous request, he couldn’t sense any ill-intent from the spirit. Yachi’s enchantment aside, Sakusa needed a new stock of Spirit Fire. Taking a deep breath he met the Kitsune’s eyes. “Fine. On one condition.”</p><p>“Oh?”</p><p>“I have control over what we do during the six visits,” Sakusa stated, preventing the opportunity for the Kitsune to try anything unsavoury at a later date.</p><p>Atsumu placed a pointed finger on his lip as he gave a contemplative hum. “Alright, I can agree to those terms Omi.”</p><p>Sakusa’s shoulders dropped in relief. “Then are we done here?”</p><p>“One last thing.” Atsumu’s voice took a serious nature, no longer the smug tone from before. “I need to touch ya in order to create and seal the contract.”</p><p>Sakusa gave a stiff nod. “Right.”</p><p>Atsumu took a slow step forward, coming to stand across from Sakusa a few feet apart. He held his clawed hand out, palm facing upward. Sakusa placed his left hand within the awaiting palm. Grasping it, Atsumu raised his other hand, bringing a clawed index to Sakusa’s palm.</p><p>“This will hurt,” Atsumu murmured, as he sliced Sakusa’s palm with his nail.</p><p>A line of blood welled up from the incision. Atsumu proceeded to prick his own finger, the blood dripping into the already bloody palm. Carefully, the Kitsune began painting a symbol onto Sakusa’s palm using the blood mixture. Sakusa’ s ears strained to hear the words Atsumu murmured under his breath as the symbol on his palm started to heat up. Never quite burning, but enough to be uncomfortable, the symbol began to glow as it slowly merged into Sakusa’s skin.</p><p>“Almost done,” whispered Atsumu, as he brought the bloodied palm to his lips.</p><p>Sakusa could only stare as Atsumu’s tongue ran along the incision, the cut and blood disappearing. Golden eyes locked with onyx as the Fox Spirit took the enchanter’s thumb, wrapping his sharp teeth around the joint. Sakusa couldn’t look away as the Kitsune bit down gently. His ears burned as Atsumu pulled away, teeth grazing the digit. The moment Atsumu had removed his mouth from Sakusa’s thumb, the place where they still held hands began to glow. A mixture of white flame and frost wrapped around them, pressing close into the skin where their hands met before expanding outward into shimmering dust.</p><p>A moment of silence passed before Atsumu said, “I’m assumin’ ya’d like yer stone,” releasing the grip he’d held on Sakusa.</p><p>“Right,” Sakusa choked. Reaching into his bag to find the familiar cleansing stone, bringing it to his lips. He closed his eyes as he murmured the enchantment three times, not sure if he’d be able to look the Kitsune in the eyes a moment longer.</p><p>When Sakusa opened his eyes, he saw Atsumu standing further back. As he pulled the cleaning stone from his lips he paused. There on the thumb of the finger the Kitsune had just bitten sat a black tattoo. Before Sakusa could demand answers, Atsumu spoke.</p><p>“It’s a visualization of the contract. With each visit, a part of the tattoo will disappear.”</p><p>Sakusa could only nod as he stared at his thumb, taking in the whorl of flames that encompassed it. He brought his hand down to rest at his side as he looked at Atsumu. “And the Spirit Fire?”</p><p>The Kitsune nodded, producing a jar from thin air. Within the next moment, a flame was forming within the glass. The flame glowed a soft white and seemed to glitter with gold as it danced within the container. Sakusa stared for a moment, before taking the jar from Atsumu and placing it within his bag. The Spirit Fire was much stronger than anything Sakusa had managed to procure before.</p><p>Not sure what else to say, the enchanter turned on his heels, muttered a quick “goodbye” before making his way down the stairs. His ears burned at the high pitch laughter of the Kitsune behind him.</p><p>“See ya next week Omi-Omi.”</p><p>Sakusa didn’t look back, dreading the agreement already as he made his way home to finally finish Yachi’s enchantment.</p><p>The magic circle lay ready upon his kotatsu as Sakusa sat beside it, hair still slightly damp from the shower he’d taken upon returning home. Taking the jar from his bag, he placed the Spirit Fire within equal distance of the other ingredients within the inner circle.</p><p>He closed his eyes, laying his hands on either side of the circle. With a deep breath, he let the cold well of magic within him start to expand, chanting words quietly. The cold sunk into his fingertips, burning as the magic circle began to glow with a white light, the jars of ingredients lighting up as lines from underneath expanded toward the empty jar in the middle.</p><p>Sakusa opened his eyes to watch as a familiar white flame appeared within the center jar. A Dawn Spider’s Thread mixed with the flame, imprinting a lattice of rainbow webs on the glass before disappearing. A dash of Moon Blessed Salt that made the flame spark, before turning a more pure white as it continued to dance in the jar. The Scale of an Unseen Chameleon was consumed by the fire, causing the flames to take on a rainbow effect. Finally, the gold shimmer of the Sound of Blessed Bells appeared, wrapping itself around the flame as the two materials intertwined in a silent dance.</p><p>The two ingredients continued to dance as Sakusa went about finishing the enchantment. A feeling of relief entering his bones as the spell finally came to an end, Yachi’s enchanted jar finally finished. Sakusa collapsed forward in exhaustion, shivers racking his body as the cold burn of his magic slowly started to fade.</p><p>Sakusa forced his eyes to the clock, reading <em>10:45pm</em>. Over 5 hours had passed since he had started enchanting. Too tired to move, Sakusa shifted deeper under the futon of the kotatsu groaning as the heat surrounded him. Opening his eyes lazily, Sakusa couldn’t help but stare at the tattoo that now encircled his thumb.</p><p>Just what had he gotten himself into.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you so much for reading! Feel free to follow me on <a href="https://twitter.com/trickster398">Twitter</a> if you're into that.  Currently working on an a/b/o side project that I hope (finger-crossed) will be dropping later this week, maybe next week.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Skipping Stones</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Let the first payment begin</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Special thanks to Liam for all his help in making this chapter upload ready.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The shop was quiet as Sakusa sat in the back alcove, going through the pile of orders. Motoya had the radio on upfront, the sound of Top 40 music leaking into the room through the door. For the most part, the orders were low level, requiring minimal time and materials. For Sakusa, however, they were a welcome distraction keeping him occupied. Menial tasks that would keep him busy, limiting Sakusa from being engrossed by the black band encircling this thumb.</p><p>A thumb he couldn’t help but stare at the whorling ink as he organized the order forms by enchantment level. The tattoo was a stark contrast to Sakusa’s pale skin, and he couldn’t help but raise his hand up. The light from the lamp where he sat caught the lines of the tattoo, revealing an ember glow within the whorls, constantly shifting under the light.</p><p>“When’s the deadline?”</p><p>Sakusa jumped, turning to see his cousin leaning against the doorway, mug in hand. Motoya nodded to the tattoo. Sakusa clenched his hand into a fist, hiding the tattoo from view.</p><p>Motoya sighed. “You can’t avoid it forever you know.”</p><p>Sakusa grimaced, turning his back to his cousin as he started to once again sort the papers.</p><p>“The deadline Kiyo.”</p><p>Sakusa sighed, placing the remaining papers down to stare at his thumb. “Tomorrow.”</p><p>“Guess I won’t be seeing you then.”</p><p>Sakusa’s shoulders hunched as he gave Motoya a stiff nod.</p><p>Motoya shook his head in exasperation, walking up to Sakusa and placed a full mug of tea on the counter beside him. “You’re overthinking this.”</p><p>Sakusa shot Motoya a glare as he wrapped his hands around the mug. “No, I’m not.”</p><p>Motoya leaned against the counter, giving his cousin a look. “Yes, you are. Look, Atsumu isn’t a malicious spirit, a trickster maybe, but not malicious.”</p><p>“Then why force me into a blood pact.”</p><p>Motoya rolled his eyes. “Stop being so dramatic, from what you told me you weren’t forced. As for why he wanted to make a deal with you, I’m not sure. Everyone knows your personality is bad enough as is, why someone would willingly want to spend time with you is beyond me.”</p><p>Sakusa glared darkly at his cousin causing Motoya to laugh. “You’ll be fine. It’s on your terms anyway. Just drink your tea and finish your work. Tomorrow will be fine,” Motoya stated as he stood from where he was leaning and exited the room.</p><p>Sakusa sighed as he watched his cousin leave the room before taking a sip of tea. The chamomile was soothing, the heat warming his bones, as he turned to finish sorting through the last of the enchantment orders. If his eyes drifted to the black ink ever so often, well that was for him to know.</p><p>A sense of calm fell over him as Sakusa lost himself in his work.</p><p>By the next morning, the calm had long since faded away, replaced with a tense apprehension as Sakusa found himself standing at the bottom of the shrine’s steps. The torii gate seemed to loom above him from where he stood.</p><p>With his first step, a small bell twinkled in the wind. Sakusa made his way up the steps. At the top, he was greeted with the sight of a human-formed Atsumu with a too-large grin.</p><p>“Omi-Omi!” the Kitsune shouted, jogging towards Sakusa as he reached the top step. “I wasn’t sure ya were gonna show.”</p><p>“I’m forced to.”</p><p>Atsumu let out a sheepish laugh, rubbing the back of his neck. “Right, right. Well now that yer here, what would ya like to do today?”</p><p>Sakusa paused. He was surprised at the spirit’s lack of trickery. He opened his mouth only to close it again. What <em>did</em> he want to do?</p><p>Atsumu tilted his head, gold eyes seeming to see through Sakusa. “Omi?”</p><p>Sakusa’s face heated before a scowl decorated his face. “What can you even do at a shrine?”</p><p>Atsumu laughed, pulling the edge of Sakusa’s jacket to get the enchanter to walk with him as they began to move deeper into the Shrine. “There’s lots to do here, otherwise I wouldn’t have stayed here as long as I have.”</p><p>Fair point.</p><p>“We could play ball, prank ‘Samu, or just talk.”</p><p>Sakusa’s face twisted in disgust at the options. “How about we just walk.”</p><p>“Whatever ya want Omi.” The Kitsune paused, taking in the shrine and realized there was a good number of people walking around. “How about we walk around the woods?”</p><p>Sakusa tensed. “Why would I want to walk around the woods.” Dark eyes took in the Kitsune, trying to figure out if he was up to something.</p><p>Atsumu shrugged. “Figured it’d be more interestin’ than the shrine. Besides thought, ya’d be more comfortable with less people around.”</p><p>Sakusa opened his mouth, only to close it again.</p><p>“I promise I’ll protect ya, Spirit’s honour.”</p><p>Sakusa snorted.</p><p>“I’m serious Omi! Nothin’ will happen to ya.” Sakusa stared at Atsumu. Golden eyes were wide, sparkling with sincerity, breaking the wall of defences that Sakusa had built up.</p><p>“Fine,” Sakusa grumbled with a pout.</p><p>The responding grin shocked Sakusa as the Kitsune led them towards the edge of the shrine where a pathway lay hidden behind two boulders. “Follow me!”</p><p>The moment Sakusa stepped onto the path and away from the shrine a wave of calm fell over him. The magic was different, licking at his skin, it wasn’t the sharp stinging of previous experiences. Rather, the magic that washed over him felt like the tide, ebbing and flowing against his skin. A tension that Sakusa hadn’t realized was there, melted away from between his shoulders. The magic here was free-flowing in comparison to the sharp jagged edges of the magic within the city.</p><p>Sakusa’s eyelids lowered halfway, letting the magic wash over him as his feet followed the path. The knot in his chest unwinding every so slightly. He watched the Kitsune walk in front of him, his golden hair glowing under the mid-morning sun, surrounded by the amber-coloured trees of early autumn. It was dreamlike, the sense of peace, unlike anything he’d ever felt before.</p><p>“So Omi,” Atsumu’s voice weaved through the gentle silence. “I’m curious, what did you end up needing my Spirit Fire for?”</p><p>Sakusa hummed for a moment, deciding to humour the ever-curious spirit. “I needed it for an enchantment I was commissioned for.”</p><p>The spirit perked up, having not fully expected an answer. “What kind of enchantment?”</p><p>“A night light.”</p><p>Atsumu paused, turning to look over his shoulder at the enchanter. “A night light?”</p><p>Sakusa sighed, taking in the amber-coloured world around him. “It was a night light that ate nightmares.”</p><p>Atsumu stopped all together. “What?”</p><p>“It ate nightmares,” Sakusa huffed, raising a brow in annoyance.</p><p>Golden eyes widened. “That’s so cool!” Sakusa could only stare at the childlike wonder that crossed the Kitsune’s face. “I didn’t know stuff like that was even possible! Was it hard?”</p><p>Sakusa stiffened. This Kitsune...was odd. “Yes.” Big golden eyes moved closer, urging Sakusa to explain further. “The, um, the Spirit Fire was enchanted, that way the user could control the heat and colour of the flame, in addition to the flame drawing nightmares from the user into the jar to be consumed”</p><p>“Wow, that’s incredible. Do ya always do such complex stuff?”</p><p>Sakusa paused, not sure how to react to the spirit’s excitement. Deciding to ignore him, Sakusa walked past Atsumu. “I do what needs to be done.”</p><p>Atsumu let out a sound of protest as he quickly caught up with Sakusa continuing their walk through the forest. “So what does enchantin’ entail exactly? Cause I’ve only ever heard stories.”</p><p>Sakusa caught sight of a rabbit hopping through the undergrowth, he watched it for a moment before answering. “It’s complicated. First, one has to be blessed by a magical nature. It’s that raw connection to a magical nature that allows one to intertwine the magics that make an enchantment.”</p><p>The path they walked taper off into a clearing where a large stream cut through it, the sound of water gurgling filled the air. “That’s the cold thing right?”</p><p>Sakusa swallowed before nodding as he watched the Kitsune stand near the edge of the water, grabbing a small handful of stones.</p><p>“I’ve only ever heard rumours of humans being able to enchant items.”</p><p>“Majority of humans that are touched by magic are blessed with a Talent, a specific magical skill.”</p><p>“Right, Right. I know that much.”</p><p>“Enchanters don’t have a talent but rather access to a raw magical nature. It’s something that’s known to be taxing on the human body.”</p><p>“So that’s what ya meant by the manipulation of magical nature back when we first met.”</p><p>Sakusa grunted in confirmation as he came to stand at the edge of the stream beside Atsumu. The stream was much deeper than he had previously thought. It looked to have been made by an ancient magical force that had cleaved the ground in two. The spiritual energy clinging to it brushed against Sakusa’s ankles, sending shivers up his spine.</p><p>“Enchanting uses a balance of raw magic materials and shapes the materials using one’s magical nature, symbology, and the language of one’s casting.”</p><p>Atsumu let out a low whistle. “Sounds tricky,” he said before skipping a stone down the stream. It skipped three times before sinking below the water. “So was enchanting something ya always wanted to do, or?”</p><p>Sakusa’s jaw tightened as he bent to pick up a stone, skipping it across the stream. He wasn’t really sure how to answer that question.</p><p>A silence fell over them as they stood beside each other, skipping stones. Sakusa couldn’t help but feel his shoulders tense as he felt golden eyes watching him. Analyzing. Sakusa skipped another stone, making four skips before it sank into the water. Atsumu released one after Sakusa, his making five skips before sinking.</p><p>“Ha!”</p><p>Sakusa turned to the Kitsune, eyes narrowed. “What.”</p><p>A sharp grin was directed at the enchanter. “I beat ya Omi.”</p><p>Sakusa’s face darkened. “What.”</p><p>The Kitsune gestured towards the stream. “I beat ya, my stone made five skips, yours only made four.”</p><p>“I didn’t realize we were competing.” Sakusa glared.</p><p>Atsumu shrugged, grin growing wider as he skipped another stone, this one making six skips before sinking below the surface. “Sounds like somethin’ a loser would say.”</p><p>Brow twitching, Sakusa picked up another stone, rubbed it between his fingers before skipping it down the stream. The stone made seven skips before sinking below the surface.</p><p>“You were saying?”</p><p>Atsumu pouted, attempting to skip another stone, only for it to sink instead of skip. “Damn it!”</p><p>Sakusa couldn’t help the smug smile that was hidden behind his face mask as he watched Atsumu try once more to beat his record. After multiple failed attempts Atsumu huffed, shoulders dropping in defeat. He looked like a puppy as he pouted at the stream like it had betrayed him. Sakusa couldn’t help but snort at the image.</p><p>The Kitsune whipped his face towards Sakusa, face in awe. “Did ya just?”</p><p>Sakusa ears reddened. “No.”</p><p>“Ya did!” Atsumu grinned, trying to get the enchanter to face him.</p><p>“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Sakusa scoffed, trying to avoid the spirit’s gaze.</p><p>“Omi.”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>Before Atsumu could tease Sakusa further the sound of a stick snapping echoed through the clearing. The duo froze. Their heads whipped towards the sound. At the edge of the clearing stood two spirits, staring at the pair.</p><p>Sakusa tensed, but before he could do anything Atsumu was moving. “Stay here Omi,” he murmured as a set of ears and nine tails appeared on his form as he made his way towards the spirits.</p><p>Sakusa watched as Atsumu talked with the two spirits. They were pale white and small in form and seemed harmless for the most part. However, he’d been proven wrong before. Their spiritual pressure was light, mixing in with the autumn breeze but the brushes against Sakusa’s skin made it prickle. Sakusa’s nails bit into his arms as he crossed them against his chest, cold beginning to seep into his fingertips.</p><p>It seemed like an eternity before Atsumu turned and made his way towards Sakusa, while the spirits disappeared into the woods.</p><p>“Sorry about this Omi, but I gotta cut this date short. The Kodama say somethin’s causin’ a ruckus further in the woods.”</p><p>When Sakusa didn’t argue at the date comment, Atsumu frowned, taking a harder look at Sakusa. “Ya okay? Omi?”</p><p>Sakusa flinched, eyes ripping away from where the Kodama spirits. He took in Atsumu’s more fox-like form. Pointed ears, a golden colour, blended into the Kitsune’s hair, while nine matching tails moved back and forth slowly, each tapering into a black point. “Fine.”</p><p>Atsumu stared at Sakusa before giving the enchanter a slow nod. “Alright, if ya say so. I’ll um, I’ll take ya back to the Shrine.”</p><p>Sakusa nodded, following the Kitsune back out of the clearing and onto the path they had taken. Sakusa couldn’t help staring at the surrounding foliage with deeper scrutiny. He tried to discern if there were any additional spirits surrounding them, magic disguised by the nature of the forest. He ignored the worried looks the Kitsune threw him over his shoulder every so often while they walked, as if Atsumu was making sure Sakusa was following him. Sakusa’s neck burned at the indescribable emotion that swirled in his golden eyes.</p><p>Needing something else to focus on, Sakusa's eyes wandered before settling on the golden hair of the spirit in front of him. Soft golden hair that had a clear black undercut, mirrored in the nature of his ears. Finding an opportunity to distract the Kitsune from his previous strange behaviour, Sakusa jumped on it.</p><p>“So how does a spirit end up with blonde hair? I’ve never seen one before.”</p><p>Atsumu stumbled at the sudden question, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly as he righted himself. The Kitsune shot the enchanter a look over his shoulder before facing forward, a blush dusting his cheeks.</p><p>“I saw a visitor at the shrine a few decades back. I thought it looked cool, so I tried to do it myself.”</p><p>“You saw manufactured blonde and thought I want that?”</p><p>“Oi!” Atsumu protested. “This isn’t manufactured, besides it’s better compared to when I first did it. It used to be a whole lot more yellow and brassy.”</p><p>Sakusa hummed, a smirk growing beneath the mask. “I can see that.”</p><p>“See what?”</p><p>“You with piss-coloured hair.”</p><p>“Omi!” the Kitsune whined, pulled at the edge of his hair, as if to make sure it was still the soft blonde colour. “I still looked better than ‘Samu thou. He dyed his hair silver for a while, looked like an old man.”</p><p>A flash of a white fox form with silver eyes flashed through Sakusa's mind. Right, Atsumu had a twin brother. “Probably still looked better than you.”</p><p>Atsumu gasped, tails swishing as he turned a pointed finger at Sakusa. “We’ve got the same face Omi! Ya take that back.”</p><p>By then Sakusa saw they had come to the end of the path and had returned to the shrine. Eyes crinkling behind wireframes, Sakusa made his way past the outraged spirit and headed towards the steps.</p><p>“Oi! Omi! Come on, take it back!” Atsumu whined, following after the enchanter, catching up at the top step.</p><p>There was a pause as they both stood under the torii gate. Something about the familiar surroundings released the knot that had formed in Sakusa’s throat, the magic of the shrine familiar and calming. He was safe.</p><p>“Well, that wasn’t so bad, was it Omi?”</p><p>Sakusa hummed, thinking about the morning they had spent. “It was tolerable.”</p><p>Atsumu huffed, shoulder dropping in defeat. “Alright, fine. Tolerable is better than awful though right?”</p><p>Sakusa’s lips curled. “Slightly.”</p><p>“Haha,” Atsumu muttered dryly before a small smile graced his face, ears twitching. “Thanks for explainin’ all that enchanting stuff Omi. I really appreciated it, was cool to learn my Spirit Fire got to help a person with their nightmares.”</p><p>Sakusa stilled.</p><p>“Just know, if ya ever need anything ‘raw materials’ related yer welcome to come here,” Sakusa’s eyes widened. “Within reason of course, but help yerself, seems like ya can do a whole lot more with it. Just don’t go into the wood on yer own, come find me first.”</p><p>Sakusa could only stare, giving a shallow nod. He swallowed hard as he stared into Atsumu’s eyes. There was no hidden meaning behind the spirit’s offer, his gold eyes were bright and honest. Sakusa wasn’t quite sure what he was supposed to do with that.</p><p>“Well, I gotta go Omi-Omi, but I had fun. I’ll see ya next week.” The Kitsune grinned, rubbing the back of his neck before turning and walking back towards the path they’d come from.</p><p>Sakusa squinted as Atsumu glowed a golden light, the sound of bells within the shrine twinkling louder as if a strong breeze had blown. The next moment where the Kitsune had once stood was a white fox, red markings decorating the fur, disappearing into the woods. Taking a deep breath, the last bits of tension released from Sakusa’s shoulder as he turned and slowly made his way down the stairs and back home.</p><p>Not long after, Sakusa walked through the door of his apartment, moving to the bathroom to take a shower. As he turned the tap on, the black band around his thumb caught his eye. Pulling his hand closer for inspection, Sakusa saw a section of the tattoo had disappeared.</p><p>Swallowing the unknown feeling in his chest, Sakusa quickly stripped and entered the shower, hoping the heat and pressure would clear the shadows in his head.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Feel free to follow me on <a href="https://twitter.com/trickster398">Twitter</a> if you're into that sort of thing.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Ever Changing Thread</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A little give and something sweet</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I can't believe we are already on the second payment! </p><p>Thank you once again to Liam for editing and leaving the best comments on the doc.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The morning calm of the apartment was broken by the buzzing of a phone. Sakusa paused in the watering of his plants to grab the device from his bedside table where it had been charging.</p><p>“Sakusa.”</p><p>“Hey, Kiyoomi! I was wondering if you were up to anything today?” came the voice of Motoya through the phone.</p><p>Sakusa’s eyes squinted. “No.” A pause. “Why?”</p><p>Motoya let out a laugh. “Just have a job for you if you’re free.”</p><p>“What type of job?”</p><p>“Well, Kita called me last night, wondering if he could cash in the low-level enchantment from last month.”</p><p>“I see.”</p><p>“The enchantment seems pretty straightforward. He requested a set of rope and tags that would indicate the freshness of food he has stored in barrels.” Motoya paused before continuing. “And I figured you could use it to make your payment to Miya this week, considering you haven’t said anything since you told me about the contract being made.”</p><p>Sakusa swallowed. “Right, that.” His eyes drifted to the stark black ink that encircled his thumb and the missing space in the design. “The enchantment shouldn’t be a problem. I’ll stop by the shop and pick up the materials.”</p><p>“Sounds good. I’ll let Kita know you’ll be stopping by. See you in a bit.”</p><p>“Bye.” Sakusa sighed, as he hung up the phone. Running a hand through his hair, he tugged the strands lightly, trying to clear his head. Ever since his first payment to Miya, Sakusa had been avoiding Motoya. Not sure how to explain the weird dynamic without prodding questions of concern from his cousin.</p><p>Placing the phone back on his bedside table, Sakusa went about watering the last of his plants, mentally preparing himself for the possible onslaught of questions from Motoya. Sliding a pack of chalk, sweets, and a thick scarf into his bag, Sakusa swung it over his shoulder, bundling into his thicker coat. Pulling his mask tight around his face, Sakusa exited the apartment and made his way to <em>Magical Convenience</em>.</p><p>Motoya was talking to a customer with messy black hair when Sakusa entered the shop. Sending a nod to his cousin, Sakusa maneuvered his way past the customer into the back of the shop. Placing his bag on the counter, he went about grabbing the ingredients for Kita’s request.</p><p>He had placed the fourth vial of required materials into his bag when Motoya joined him in the back of the shop.</p><p>“Got everything?”</p><p>Sakusa nodded, sliding the strap of the bag over his shoulder. He turned to exit the backroom, avoiding the gaze of his cousin.</p><p>Moyota stepped in front of him.</p><p>Sakusa paused. “What, Motoya.”</p><p>“What happened.” Motoya’s voice was firm as he forced his cousin to look at him.</p><p>Sakusa’s shoulders hunched. “Nothing.”</p><p>“It’s not nothing. If it were nothing, you would tell me Miya was a pain in your ass and you wish this contract would be over already. Instead, you’ve said nothing. So I’ll ask again, Kiyoomi. What happened?”</p><p>Sakusa’s shoulders slumped before he took a step forward to drop his forehead onto his cousin’s shoulder. “Nothing. Nothing happened, and that’s—” he let out a shuddering breath.</p><p>“And that’s the problem,” Motoya completed for him.</p><p>Sakusa could only nod as he felt Motoya’s fingers run through his hair.</p><p>“Not every spirit is out there to get you, you know. This isn’t Tokyo, it’s different here.”</p><p>Sakusa let out a long breath. “I know.”</p><p>“Do you?”</p><p>They stood there in silence in the back of the shop for longer than Sakusa would ever admit, Motoya’s fingers stroking his head. A rare comfort he hardly ever allowed himself. Taking a final deep breath, Sakusa said goodbye to his cousin, face indifferent as he exited the shop and walked towards the shrine.</p><p>A bell chimed as Sakusa made his way up the steps, trepidation hanging onto his feet. At the top, he caught sight of a human-shaped Atsumu running towards him.</p><p>“Omi! I didn’t think ya’d show up today. Figured ya’d wait until the last day of the week like last time.”</p><p>“That was the plan.” Atsumu pouted. “However, Kita sent in his request for his low-level enchantment. This way I can pay off the shop’s debt and entertain you in one afternoon.”</p><p>“Oh.” Atsumu’s low lip jutted out further.</p><p>“I figured you’d be excited.”</p><p>Atsumu’s face twisted in confusion. “Why would I be happy about ya visiting more for Kita than for me?”</p><p>Sakusa smirked beneath his face mask, left eye crinkling. “Because you’ll get to watch me do the enchanting.”</p><p>Atsumu’s face froze. “Yer serious?”</p><p>Sakusa nodded.</p><p>“Ya’ll actually let me watch ya?”</p><p>“That’s what I said. Was there some part of that that you did not understand?”</p><p>“First off, rude Omi-Omi. Secondly, how do we start, what do ya need?”</p><p>Sakusa bit his lip. “We start by you showing me where Kita is so he can inform me about what I need to be enchanting.”</p><p>“Right, right, of course. Right, this way.”</p><p>The tension in Sakusa’s spine melted as he watched the Kitsune charge ahead of him to wherever the shrine’s primary caretaker might be. Sakusa honestly wasn’t sure how to react to Miya as he followed him through the shrine, avoiding the mid-morning visitors.</p><p>Atsumu took him back to the first room Sakusa had stayed in briefly while waiting for Kita the first time. Inside sat Kita with an elderly woman sipping tea around the low-standing table.</p><p>“Kita! I have a surprise for ya!” shouted Atsumu as he flung open the sliding doors to the room.</p><p>“Volume, Atsumu,” Kita chided.</p><p>Atsumu flushed, rubbing his neck. “Right, right. Sorry, Kita. Just wanted ta let ya know Omi is here to do that enchantment ya requested.”</p><p>Kita’s cat-like eyes shifted from Atsumu to the enchanter standing behind him. Sakusa gave the caretaker a half-bow in response. “Very well. I will show him the items in the storeroom.” Kita turned towards the elderly woman sitting across from. “Excuse me for a moment, Granny.”</p><p>His grandmother waved him off. “Have fun, Shinsuke.”</p><p>As Kita stood and exited the small room, Atsumu ran quickly over to the grandmother, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek—“Hi Granny, bye Granny”—before following Kita out of the room, sliding the door shut behind him.</p><p>“Right this way, Sakusa.”</p><p>Sakusa followed the caretaker as he led them to another building at the edge of the shrine. He couldn’t help but let his eyes flit towards Atsumu who was humming happily beside Kita. The building was a storehouse, small in frame but kept in pristine condition as Sakusa was led to where a variety of barrels and bags were kept.</p><p>“These storage items are what I would like the tags for,” Kita explained, stepping to the side to let Atsumu and Sakusa into the storeroom.</p><p>Sakusa gave the room a critical look. The room was spotless despite it being used for storage purposes. Feeling the tension in his shoulders loosen, Sakusa gave Kita a nod. “It will be simple. I will enchant a series of tags and ropes that will help with the indication of oncoming food spoilage.”</p><p>“Good. I will leave you to it. Atsumu.” The Kitsune froze. “let’s go.”</p><p>Atsumu paused, mouth open to protest as he made eye contact with Sakusa. Gold eyes were pleading as they flickered between Kita and Sakusa.</p><p>Sakusa sighed, “That’s alright Kita. I’ve invited Miya to spectate.”</p><p>“Oh.” There was a pause. “Very well. I will be in the main house when you are finished.” Kita gave the duo a brief bow before turning and exiting the storehouse.</p><p>Atsumu let out an exaggerated sigh of relief once Kita had exited the room. “Thank the Gods. I thought ya were gonna let Kita kick me out for a moment there, Omi.”</p><p>“I considered it,” Sakusa replied as he went about setting down his bag and pulling the materials out from inside.</p><p>“Rude!” Atsumu whined.</p><p>Sakusa smirked. “I’m kidding. I gave you my word. That’s not something I go back on.” He proceeded to take a piece of white chalk and began drawing a large circle with geometric patterns on the floor.</p><p>“Oh, well, um thanks for sayin’ somethin’ to Kita, he’s not the type ya argue with, or at least I try not to.”</p><p>Sakusa raised a skeptical eyebrow. “You’re a centuries-old spirit.”</p><p>Atsumu flushed, rubbing the back of his neck. “It’s not like that. At least not anymore. Ever since Granny inherited this place it’s been different. ‘Samu and I... it’s just different now and we try not to go against their wishes.”</p><p>Sakusa paused, giving Atsumu a critical look. “You respect them.”</p><p>Atsumu sputtered as he gave Sakusa an affronted look. “Of course I respect them.”</p><p>Sakusa stared for a moment longer before setting down the chalk and reaching for the four glass jars he’d grabbed from the shop earlier. He placed the jars at the four compass points before placing a series of ropes and paper tags in the middle.</p><p>“So what exactly is all this Omi?” Atsumu asked, taking a step closer to the circle.</p><p>Sakusa shot out a hand, stopping the Kitsune in his tracks. “Careful,” he hissed. “You can’t disrupt the circle or I’ll need to start drawing all over again.”</p><p>“Oh, sorry Omi.”</p><p>Sakusa sighed, taking in the Kitsune’s kicked puppy expression. “The circle acts as a field for the enchantment to occur. Without it, you risk the magic within it running wild and ruining everything. It needs to be crafted through one continuous motion, or you risk having a weaker circle and increase your chance of failure.”</p><p>“Oh, and the jars?”</p><p>“They are the raw materials needed to weave the required magic together for the enchantment.”</p><p>Atsumu squatted, trying to get a better look at what was in the jars from the lower vantage point.</p><p>Sakusa’s lip quirked at the wonder swirling in Atsumu’s eyes before turning to the enchantment circle in front of them. He pointed to the left-hand jar, containing a deep red liquid. “This is the Blood of a Liar. Simple ingredient to harvest as you just need to collect the blood of a person who has told a lie within fifteen minutes.”</p><p>“Is that?”</p><p>“My own blood? No, it’s my cousin’s. It’s best not to use raw materials from the person enchanting, or enchanters in general. Our magic is oftentimes too chaotic.”</p><p>“I see.”</p><p>Sakusa pointed to the jar at the top of the circle. Inside was a silvery wisp that seemed to dance within the glass. “This is the Whisper of a Confession. A little more difficult to get as people don’t like to confess. However, a person simply needs to speak into the jar something that has never been said out loud.”</p><p>Sakusa pointed to the jar on the right. Inside was another liquid, however, this one was translucent and seemed to shimmer in the low light of the storeroom. “This is—”</p><p>“Spirit Water.”</p><p>Sakusa paused. “Correct.”</p><p>“I’ve seen it before with the water spirits in the forest.”</p><p>Sakusa nodded. “While not the easiest to obtain, it’s not difficult and better yet a little often goes a long way for enchanting purposes.”</p><p>Atsumu hummed in understanding. “So for the most part you need the essence of raw magical ingredients more than a large substance.”</p><p>Sakusa blinked. “Correct.” Sakusa cleared his throat before pointing at the last jar, containing a liquid that was a colour-changing rainbow. “Ever-changing Ink.”</p><p>“The one we got from the night market.”</p><p>“Yes, it will allow the ropes and tags to change colour according to the condition of the stores.”</p><p>“Wow, ya weren’t kidding about enchantin’ being a delicate balance.”</p><p>“No. Now step back. I’m going to start.”</p><p>Atsumu nodded quickly, stumbling as he stood and moved to the edge of the room. “Have ya ever done this enchantment before, Omi?”</p><p>Sakusa nodded, pulling the facemask down. “I’ve done it for myself and similar items for Motoya to sell in the shop. Now silence. I need to focus.”</p><p>Atsumu gave Sakusa a thumbs up. “Oh, right. Good luck!”</p><p>Sakusa shot Atsumu an irritated look before closing his eyes and placing his hand along the edge of the chalk ring.</p><p>Sakusa let out a deep breath, the tension in his shoulders melting as he felt the cold begin to expand. His fingertips tickled as the cold burning began. The magic circle began to glow as he chanted under his breath. The light encircled the four jars on the edge of the circle before expanding to the centre, following the chalk lines.</p><p>Sakusa opened his eyes, halfway focusing on the magic circle as he exhaled slowly, frost escaping his lungs. The lines of the magic circle that were touching the jars started to change colour, moving down the chalk-drawn lines to the middle, dyeing the ropes and tags in a burning white light. Sakusa squinted, fingers turning numb as he exhaled a large breath of frost.</p><p>Almost there.</p><p>With a final rush of cold, the glow of the circle faded. Sakusa couldn’t help but close his eyes as he slumped forward, pressing more weight onto his hands.</p><p>“Omi?”</p><p>Sakusa forced his eyes open to see Atsumu staring at him wide-eyed. “Are ya done?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Sakusa coughed, a push of frost exiting his lungs. “I’m done.” Slowly Sakusa began to pack the jars into his bag, along with the chalk. He grabbed the thick scarf he had packed and wrapped it around his shoulders, huddling into the warmth. He took the newly enchanted ropes and tags in hand. His body was stiff to move as he shivered slightly. “Do you have something I can wash the chalk away with?”</p><p>The question seemed to spur Atsumu into action as he stepped closer to Sakusa. Noticing the chill in the enchanter he quickly cast a Spirit Fire to float near Sakusa. “Don’t worry about it Omi. I’ll take care of it for ya.”</p><p>Sakusa watched as Atsumu waved his hand, the chalk circle lifting from the floor before disappearing. He let out a hum of acknowledgement before huddling closer to the floating flame. The heat thawed the frost in his bones as the shivers lessened. He pulled the facemask up from his neck.</p><p>“Hey, Omi?”</p><p>“Hm?” Omi hummed in question as they slowly made their way out of the storeroom and back towards the main house.</p><p>“Wanna sit and have some tea after we deliver the enchantment to Kita?”</p><p>Sakusa paused, giving Atsumu a look across the Spirit Fire floating between them. “Sure, tea sounds… warm.”</p><p>“That is the point of tea, Omi-Omi.”</p><p>Sakusa scowled, shooting Atsumu a glare. Atsumu chuckled as they came up to the main house, spotting Kita as he walked around the corner.</p><p>“Kita!” Atsumu shouted, bounding forward.</p><p>“What did I say Atsumu.” Kita reprimanded.</p><p>“Right sorry,” Atsumu apologized sheepishly.</p><p>“Hello Kita, I’ve completed the series of ropes and tags you requested.” Sakusa passed the aforementioned items to the caretaker.</p><p>“Thank you Sakusa. This will be most useful. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have a few matters I need to deal with.”</p><p>“Of course.” Sakusa and Kita gave brief bows to each other before Kita walked towards the shrine.</p><p>“Tea time?”</p><p>Sakusa sighed before turning to the Kitsune. “Tea time.”</p><p>With an ever-wide grin, Atsumu brought them to the now empty sitting room of the main house.</p><p>“Just sit tight for a bit Omi-Omi. I’ll go grab us some tea.”</p><p>Sakusa watched, lips quirking, as Atsumu excitedly rushed out of the room. Seating himself at the low-standing table, the Spirit Fire shifted closer to the enchanter. Sakusa’s face softened as he closed his eyes and enjoyed the steady thrum of warmth.</p><p>He startled slightly at the sound of the door sliding open. Sakusa opened his eyes to see Atsumu entering with a tray in his hands. The Kitsune had shifted to his half fox form, one of his nine tails used to open the door hands free. Sakusa’s lip twitched at the sight.</p><p>
  <em>Cute.</em>
</p><p>Sakusa tensed at the thought. Trying to shake it off as Atsumu bent over to place the tray on the low-standing table. The Kitsune took a seat across from Sakusa.</p><p>Atsumu poured them each a cup of green tea before pushing the tray slightly forward towards Sakusa. On top were a series of small confectionaries. They were beautiful, but the anxiety of where they had come from made Sakusa hesitate.</p><p>“Go on. Take one. I made them myself, so don’t worry.”</p><p>Sakusa’s eyes shot up to meet Atsumu’s. “You made them?”</p><p>He shrugged. “Yah, it was somethin’ I picked up a while back. Was bored and it was a new skill to learn.”</p><p>“I see…”</p><p>“They’re clean Omi-Omi. Just take a small bite, I promise they’re good.”</p><p>Sakusa sighed, unlooping the mask from his face. He folded it crisply and placed it to the side of the table. Taking a small pink confectionary in hand, he took the tiniest of bites.</p><p>He paused.</p><p>“Come on Omi, what type of bite was that?” Atsumu whined.</p><p>Sakusa blinked as the sugary flavours coated his tongue. It was good. He took a second bite, this one larger, allowing for more of the confection to meet and melt on this tongue as he chewed. It was <em>really</em> good.</p><p>“Sooo, do ya like it?”</p><p>Sakusa blinked, meeting Atsumu’s eyes. He took a sip of green tea before giving the Kitsune a small nod. “It’s sweet.”</p><p>Atsumu frowned, staring hard at Sakusa’s face. “A good sweet or a bad sweet.”</p><p>Sakusa swallowed. “Good sweet,” he murmured.</p><p>Atsumu’s face broke out in a wide grin. He grabbed himself a confection as well, eating it in one bite.</p><p>Sakusa’s face twisted in disgust at his tablemate, before grabbing a second confectionery and chewing slowly, taking small sips of tea in between.</p><p>The meal was quiet between them. Sakusa enjoyed the sweets, while the tea they drank helped the last of his shivers to dissipate.</p><p>Atsumu couldn’t help but stare at Sakusa as they ate. He leaned on his left arm, hand on his face as he took in the enchanter’s face. Tails swishing back and forth.</p><p>Sakusa’s eyes flickered to Atsumu’s. “Everything alright Miya?”</p><p>Atsumu hummed. “I’m fine Omi.”</p><p>Sakusa rolled his eyes, taking another sip of his tea.</p><p>As they sat in the warm silence of the room, Sakusa couldn’t help the drowsy feeling in his eyes. He nodded forward slightly, jerking back at the falling motion.</p><p>“Ya alright Omi?”</p><p>“I’m fine. But it’s time I think I head out,” Sakusa stated, standing to his feet as he reapplied his facemask.</p><p>Atsumu nodded, as he stood and slid open the door to the seating room. “I’ll walk ya to the gate.”</p><p>“If you must.”</p><p>“I insist.”</p><p>Sakusa sighed as he walked towards the front of the shrine, Atsumu trailing beside him.</p><p>“Thanks for letting me watch yer enchanting today Omi.”</p><p>Sakusa paused, looking at the Kitsune in the corner of his eye. “Sure.” A beat of silence. “I’m guessing it was enough for you?”</p><p>Atsumu grinned, scratching the back of his head. “For sure. It was really cool Omi-Omi. It was so different from just hearin’ about it.”</p><p>Sakusa came to a stop at the top of the steps. “Well, I’m glad you enjoyed it.” Sakusa gave a brief nod to Atsumu before heading down the stairs.</p><p>“Night Omi! Get home safe.”</p><p>Maybe it was post-enchantment fatigue. Maybe it was the belly full of sweets and tea. Either way, Sakusa wasn’t quite sure what made him send Atsumu a back-handed wave as he made his way home.</p><p>This contract was getting to him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Feel free to comment on your favourite moment so far. </p><p>And if you're 18+ I sometimes post spicy threads to <a href="https://twitter.com/trickster398">Twitter</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Fracture</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>cw: Childhood Trauma and Almost Drowning</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I can't believe I <i> finally </i> get to share this chapter with you. </p><p>A thank you to Betta for helping me in reviewing this chapter. A Big thank you again to Liam for being such an amazing friend and editor for Fox Fire. Your comments give me life and I am forever grateful for having you in my life.</p><p>Please be mindful of the tags. This chapter deals with some heavy topics.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As Sakusa made his way up the stairs of the shrine for his third payment, he couldn't help but notice the lack of apprehension in his chest. Breathing was a little easier as he moved under the torii gates, a lack of tension in his shoulders. Sakusa had to admit that maybe the payments were becoming a habit that he didn’t… <em>hate</em>.</p><p>“Omi!”</p><p>Sakusa sighed at the sound of the infuriating nickname, catching sight of a human-formed Atsumu as Sakusa came to the top of the steps.</p><p>“Miya.”</p><p>“Another week, another payment. Ya like to keep me guessin’ when ya come though, don’t ya,” Atsumu teased, eyes glittering in the mid-afternoon light.</p><p>“It really depends on the day I’m willing to put up with you,” Sakusa deadpanned.</p><p>Atsumu’s hands flew to his chest as if he’d been stabbed. “Ya wound me, Omi-Omi. Keep talkin’ to me like that and I’m gonna start thinkin’ ya don’t like me.”</p><p>Sakusa’s eye twitched. “I don’t.”</p><p>Atsumu’s face softened as he gazed at Sakusa. “I don’t think that’s entirely true.”</p><p>Sakusa’s ears burned. “I don’t care what you think Miya.”</p><p>Atsumu sighed, placing his hands on his hips. “Seriously, how long is it gonna take for ya to call me Atsumu. There’s more than one Miya, ya know?”</p><p>Sakusa bit his lip from behind his mask. “Maybe when I meet this other Miya, I’ll consider it.”</p><p>“Nah ya don’t wanna meet ‘Samu, he’s the worst twin. I promise.”</p><p>“I doubt that,” Sakusa quipped, moving past Atsumu towards the two stones that marked the path they had taken the last time. “Let's do a walk today.”<br/>
“Ya call the shots, Omi-Omi.” Atsumu grinned, arms coming behind his head as he caught up with Sakusa, the two of them starting along the forest path.</p><p>“So I’ve been told,” Sakusa mused, thinking back to the deal he struck three weeks before. His cheeks burned at the memory of the bite that had been used to create the band of ink around his thumb.</p><p>“Ya ready to get your ass kicked today?” Atsumu teased, the sun filtering through golden leaves, as they walked side-by-side down the path.</p><p>Sakusa raised a brow, shooting Atsumu a look from beside him. “How would I be getting my ass kicked exactly?”</p><p>“Stone skippin’ of course.” Atsumu grinned, teeth sharp. “Ya got lucky last time, this time I’m gonna come out on top.”</p><p>Sakusa smirked. “Luck had nothing to do with it.”</p><p>Atsumu’s grin sharpened as they stepped to the clearing, making their way towards the carved-out stream. The Kitsune picked up two stones from the waterside, handing one over to Sakusa. He quirked a brow, smirking as he cocked his arm back and made the stone skip. It skimmed the water four times before sinking into the stream.</p><p>Lips curling, Sakusa took the stone he’d been given and skipped it across the water. It made three before sinking into the stream. Sakusa frowned, making a tsk sound, as he turned to see Atsumu smiling at him with a smug grin.</p><p>“Shut up.”</p><p>“I didn’t say anythin’ Omi.”</p><p>Sakusa’s brow twitched as he bent down to pick up another set of stones. When he lifted he saw Atsumu grinning with his hand out, ready to accept the stone. Scowling, Sakusa dropped one of the stones in his grasp.</p><p>“Best of three?”</p><p>Taking the rock in hand, Sakusa skipped it across the stream. It made four skips before sinking. He frowned, before turning to Atsumu waiting for him to go with a raised brow.</p><p>Atsumu let out a huff of laughter before tightening his grip on the stone and releasing it. It skipped three times before sinking. The Kitsune cursed, picking up another set of stones for the two of them to throw.</p><p>Sakusa smiled softly as the stone was set between his fingers.</p><p>The two of them continued to throw the stones back and forth before sitting on the ground in exhaustion.</p><p>“I won, Omi.”</p><p>“Wrong.”</p><p>“What do ya mean wrong? I got the best eleven out of twenty-one.”</p><p>“And I got the best skip all together, seven skips. You didn’t even come close.”</p><p>Atsumu pouted, leaning back on the shore. “A tie then.”</p><p>Sakusa’s face twisted at the idea. “Fine then, a tie.”</p><p>Atsumu chuckled, before they settled into silence, seated on the ground, listening to the gurgling water before them.</p><p>“Hey Omi, how come ya came <em>here</em>, to this town?” Atsumu asked quietly, eyeing the enchanter beside him.</p><p>Sakusa stiffened, fingers clenching from where they rested on his knees.</p><p>Atsumu watched him, golden eyes softening before turning back to look upon the stream. His eyes closed as he took in the sun warming across his skin.</p><p>“Ya know this stream wasn’t always here,” Atsumu started, voice slightly louder than the stream.</p><p>“A few centuries back… ‘Samu and I… we had a fight. ‘Samu, he’d fallen in love with someone, and he wanted to leave. To create a life with this person. I… I wasn’t happy.” Atsumu paused. “I felt betrayed. ‘Samu and I have always been this shrine’s protectors, from the very beginning. We had always existed here. To be honest there was nowhere else I wanted to be. I had the forest, the spirits, and ‘Samu. I didn’t need anything else.”</p><p>Sakusa gazed at the Kitsune as he took a shuddering breath, his eyes firmly on the stream before them. “‘Samu and I were supposed to be this shrine’s protectors, to guard them, protect them, but when I felt that <em>betrayal</em>,” Atsumu’s voice cracked. “We argued. Spat magic and words at each other, no one got away unscathed.”</p><p>Atsumu gestured to the stream before them. “We tore the surroundin’ landscape apart. Bruised and battered till neither of us could stand anymore. We fell where we stood. When I woke up, ‘Samu was gone and I was alone.”</p><p>Atsumu sighed leaning back against his hands, face towards the sky. “Was years, maybe decades before I saw him again. He just made his way up the steps one day. I wanted to lash out, drag him through the dirt, but before I could do any of that, he simply said. ‘He’s dead ‘Tsumu.’ The fight I had disappeared and I watched him make the rest of his way up the stairs. The spirit I'd come to know as my brother was gone, the Kitsune who had returned to the shrine wasn’t my twin. “</p><p>“We hardly spoke after that, we split our duties. ‘Samu protected the shrine at night. I looked over it during the day, switching in the dawn and twilight hour. Never speaking. The grief he’d felt had consumed the spirit of my brother, leaving a shade in its place.”</p><p>“I wanted the <em>before</em>. I wanted the brother who had never left me. The anger I felt for the shade that had taken his place left me bitter and angry. The shrine suffered for it. The Night Market was the one time I would see him, and even then we kept to separate parts, a divide as clear as the earth we’d cleaved in two.”</p><p>“Then Granny Kita happened.” A small smile pulled at the lips of Atsumu’s face. “The caretakers of the shrine had long stopped caring about the spirits and their affairs. But when Granny took over… she saw we weren’t okay. The fractures ‘Samu and I had caused existed in every action that took place in the forest. Granny Kita… was not happy. She and her grandson, Kita… they took care of us, forced us to confront the wounds we had let fester. It was <em>excruciating</em>.”</p><p>“Slowly we got better. Though we’ve never gone back to being the same. The wounds we had inflicted on each other started to heal, but the scars still remain.” Atsumu let out a sigh, shoulder dropping in defeat.</p><p>“Slowly ‘Samu began to open up, bit-by-bit, telling me stories about the man he had loved and lost. He’s never told me what happened to his lover, but the grief I see… it makes me <em>ache</em>,” Atsumu whispered, clawed hand fisting in the fabric above his heart</p><p>
  <em>Silence.</em>
</p><p>“Why are you telling me this?” Sakusa whispered, staring at Atsumu. This Kitsune that joked with him, and teased him was a stark contrast to the agonized spirit of his story.</p><p>Gold eyes turned to meet him, an emotion Sakusa could not describe swirling deep within them. “I was once told, if ya want someone to be open with ya, ya must offer something of yerself in return,” Atsumu said quietly, turning back to look at the stream. “Figured I’d offer ya somethin’ so ya knew ya could talk to me. That ya don’t have to clam up all the time… if ya don’t want to at least.”</p><p>Sakusa swallowed, trying to ease the lump in his throat. When was the last time anyone simply allowed him the opportunity to talk? No pressures, no coercion, just an open invitation to partake.</p><p>Sakusa wet his lips, throat dry as his voice cracked. “I moved from Tokyo.” Silence as Atsumu listened, giving Sakusa time to figure out the words he was willing to say. “My family and I… we had lived there for generations.” Another pause. “Tokyo was always a crowded city… so many people… and <em>spirits</em>.”</p><p>Sakusa’s body was hunched forward as he felt Atsumu’s eyes shift back to him. “As I grew older, the crowds and spirits got worse. I’ve never been one for people, and wanting to avoid them entirely, I would never leave the house.”</p><p>Sakusa sighed. Needing to move, he got to his feet. He walked towards the shore of the stream, not quite pacing as he took in the deep water below. “For enchanters… our magic is deeply intertwined with our emotions due to the raw nature of our… <em>gift</em>. That… makes us a risk… if we can’t control ourselves emotionally… we could hurt not only ourselves but those around us. Furthermore, not all spirits appreciate humans with free-forming magic like you do.”</p><p>“It makes us liabilities,” Sakusa gritted out through clenched teeth.</p><p>A silence filled the clearing as Sakusa kept his back to Atsumu. He reached down to pick up a stone, needing to throw something as the silence was suffocating.</p><p>“Yer not a liability Omi,” Atsumu whispered from where he sat behind Sakusa.</p><p>A bitter smile twisted on to Sakusa’s lips behind his mask as he turned to glance at Atsumu from the corner of his eye. “I was enough of one.”</p><p>A cold wind blew through the clearing, causing a mix of amber leaves to drift and land in the stream. Sakusa starred as the leaves span in the water. “I left Tokyo to get away from… stressors and Motoya was here.”</p><p>Atsumu was silent before speaking soft enough that Sakusa barely heard him. “Well, I’m glad ya ended up here.”</p><p>Sakusa’s face burned, as he focused on the stream so as to not look at Atsumu behind him. Terrified of what type of look he would find on the Kitsune’s face. Spirits were so hard to read for him, even one as open as Atsumu.</p><p>A leaf that had landed earlier spiraled towards Sakusa. Slowly he crouched down, leaning onto his toes to reach out and grab it. He was just able to wrap his fingers around the stem, balance wobbly.</p><p>The next moments happened as if in slow motion.</p><p>As his fingers wrapped around the stem, a form rose from the water, wrapping around his wrist. It pulled. Sakusa’s mind was blank, ears ringing as he fell forward into the dark abyss below.</p><p>There was a muffled scream of “Kiyoomi!”</p><p>Ice filled Sakusa’s lungs as the air was forced out.</p><p>The familiar cold that Sakusa had long become accustomed to ripped through his body. The cold moved too sharply and too quickly through his veins. His limbs felt heavy as the burning numbing feeling took over, the white noise screaming in his ears as the cold consumed any and all thought. Sakusa was left numb in a void of rushing silence.</p><p>Then the <em>voices</em> came.</p><p>The first was the sobbing of a woman, near-hysterical, as she screamed, <em>“Why is he SO cold?”</em></p><p>The sobbing morphed to anger, the sound of slapping resonating through the abyss. <em>“Don’t you DARE touch me!”</em></p><p>A new voice spilled into the void, child-like and giggling. <em>“I’ll be your friend,”</em> the voice said before the giggle quickly morphed into wicked laughter. <em>“Such a FOOLISH little boy.”</em></p><p>The laugher slowly faded, replaced by a deep sigh, a man’s voice filling the dark. <em>“We’ll see if your mother is well enough for a visit, okay?”</em> Only for the calm steady voice to be overtaken by hysterical screaming. <em>“Get him out, GET HIM OUT.”</em> A commotion and the sound of struggle were audible before a wave of whispers crashed over Sakusa.</p><p>Hushed voice spitting curses that feel like knives against his skin. The woman’s voice returning, overtaking the cacophony of noise. <em>“Why can’t you just be dead.”</em></p><p>Sakusa felt like his body was being split open.</p><p>The worried voice of his cousin slipped through the cracks. <em>“You look tired, have you been sleeping?”</em></p><p>A professional-sounding voice, filled with concern blended into the oblivion. <em>“This is the fifth hospital visit from exhaustion in the last three months. This isn’t sustainable.”</em> The voice faded away.</p><p>An overwhelming break of silence.</p><p>Then a wave of agony crashed over him. <em>“I’m sorry Kiyo, but Grandmother passed away last night,”</em> came the sorrow-filled voice of his cousin.</p><p>Numb.</p><p>The hauntingly familiar voice of a child spoke. <em>“Alone. All Al—”</em></p><p>A searing heat encircled Sakusa’s wrist, causing him to let out a muffled scream as his body was wrenched forward. The air pierced his lungs as the water fell away from around him as Atsumu ripped him out of the stream.</p><p>Sakusa collapsed forward, Atsumu catching the enchanter in his arms. The enchanter’s skin was blue, the air prickling his skin like needles as Atsumu ripped the drenched face mask from Sakusa’s face.</p><p>Sakusa felt like he was still underwater as Atsumu held Sakusa’s face, trying to get the enchanter to focus on him. The Kitsune’s fingers were like brands against his skin as Sakusa’s head rolled back.</p><p>Atsumu caught Sakusa by the neck, pulling him into his chest. “Kiyoomi? <em>Kiyoomi!”</em> Atsumu yelled, the sound muffled by the ringing in Sakusa’s ears. Sakusa’s body slumped forward, his body convulsing, expelling large shards of ice from his mouth onto the shore.</p><p>Atsumu cursed, wrapping his arms around Sakusa, and sweeping the enchanter up into his arms. “Stay with me,” Atsumu murmured, eyes shifting a shimmering gold as fangs and fox ears appeared, nine tails now twitching.</p><p>With a strong release of power, Atsumu was sprinting through the forest, Sakusa cradled in his arms. Atsumu skidded to a stop in front of the house on the side of the shrine. Keeping his grip on Sakusa tight, Atsumu ripped open the sliding door with his tail, yelling at the top of his lungs. “KITA!”</p><p>The caretaker entered the front room a moment later with a look of confusion on his face. “Atsumu what did I—” Kita stopped at the sight before him, eyes widening in concern. “What happened,” Kita ordered, stepping forward to help lay Sakusa comfortably on the tatami mats.</p><p>“We were by the stream, and a spirit pulled him in before I could stop it,” Atsumu explained, hands shaking as Sakusa’s lips started to turn blue.</p><p>“You need to get him out of these wet clothes, immediately,” Kita instructed, swiftly making his way towards the door. “I will grab towels, blankets, and a change of clothes.”</p><p>Atsumu nodded, swallowing the lump in his throat as he conjured a set of Spirit Fires around them. Anything that would give just a little heat. His hands quivered as he tried to remove the thick sweater from Sakusa’s body. Unable to get a decent grip, Atsumu cursed. Sharpening the claws of his hands, Atsumu’s eyes glowed as he fisted his hand in the fabric and ripped it in half.</p><p>Letting out a sigh of relief, Atsumu made quick work of the clothes, stripping Sakusa down to his boxer briefs. “I’m sorry, I promise I’ll make it up to ya,” He murmured. Atsumu’s throat dried at the sight of pale boney flesh, tinted blue, as Sakusa took shallow breaths. Atsumu’s head whipped up at the sound of Kita’s return.</p><p>Taking the spare set of shrine robes and a set of towels, they went about drying Sakusa as quickly as possible. Atsumu warmed the towels in between his hands, hoping the extra heat would be able to help offset the cold in Sakusa’s body.</p><p>“I asked Osamu to make a cup of miso soup and some tea. To try and bring his internal temperature up,” Kita murmured as they began dressing Sakusa in the robes. “Atsumu…” Kita paused, watching as Atsumu proceeded to wrap a blanket around the enchanter who had started to shiver. “What happened? This isn’t something that happens from just falling into a stream.”</p><p>Atsumu’s eyes flickered to Kita, before focusing back on Sakusa. “Kiyoomi’s enchantin’ is driven by cold magic.” Atsumu tentatively reached out to clasp the back of Sakusa’s neck in one hand, and cup his cheek in the other. He started to generate heat through his palms in hopes it would offset the icy feeling of Sakusa’s skin. “The moment he hit the water… He froze the entire stream to ice. I had to break through the top to get him out. It was just a second but…”</p><p>Kita stood placing a comforting hand on Atsumu’s shoulder. “It’ll be okay Atsumu. Try and see if you can get him to sit up. I’ll go get the hot dishes from Osamu.”</p><p>Atsumu nodded, not taking his eyes off Sakusa. When he heard the sound of Kita’s footsteps fade away, Atsumu slowly moved forward. Adjusting his arms around Sakusa, Atsumu slowly lifted the enchanter into a sitting position. Moving carefully, he slid in behind Sakusa, adjusting the enchanter so he was sitting upright and leaning against Atsumu’s chest.</p><p>Sakusa let out a groan as his head lulled back, nose brushing against the Kitsune’s jaw. <em>“Atsu?”</em> he whispered quietly.</p><p>“I’ve got ya Omi, I’ve got ya,” Atsumu soothed quietly, grabbing the edges of the blanket and wrapping it around Sakusa. His arms held the enchanter tightly to his chest, as Atsumu pushed his nose against the back of Sakusa’s ear to get a better read on his heartbeat and temperature.</p><p>Sakusa hummed, pulling the blanket tighter as he pressed firmly into the Kitsune behind him. Atsumu couldn’t help but sigh in relief at the slow movements of the enchanter, coming back to life in his arms. He couldn’t help but breathe deeply, lips brushing pale skin.</p><p>Atsumu sat there, cocooning Sakusa, only moving his head at the sound of Kita entering the room with a tray. “How is he?” Kita murmured, setting the tray down beside the intertwined pair.</p><p>“In and out of it.”</p><p>“Can you try to get him to drink some of the tea?” Kita asked, passing a porcelain cup for Atsumu to hold.</p><p>Atsumu nodded. “I think so.” Slowly Atsumu shifted forward, forcing Sakusa to sit up straighter. The enchanter frowned at the movement, head shifting to bury itself in Atsumu’s neck.</p><p>“Hey,” Atsumu murmured, free hand coming up to run through Sakusa’s frosted locks. “Omi.” Atsumu’s words were met with a weak, unhappy groan. “Can ya please drink some tea for me Omi?” Atsumu shifted his shoulder, forcing Sakusa to face outward.</p><p>Bringing the tea towards Sakusa’s lips, Atsumu nudged, forcing the enchanter to take the tiniest of sips. Sakusa’s body shuddered. “Warm,” he whined softly, eyes no wider than slits.</p><p>Atsumu chuckled, nudged the cup once more. “That’s the point Omi.” Sakusa pouted before gingerly taking sips of the tea. The violence of his shudders lessened by the time he had finished the tea.</p><p>Atsumu switched the now empty cup with a small bowl of miso soup. Repeating the process, unable to help smiling as Sakusa’s body temperature warmed in his arms. With the miso complete, Atsumu placed down the bowl on the ground before adjusting his grip around Sakusa.</p><p>“Sakusa,” Kita spoke, watching Atsumu carefully from where he had placed the tray down.</p><p>Sakusa hummed from where he had once again buried his face in Atsumu’s neck.</p><p>“Do you want us to call Komori for you? It would be smart to inform him about what happened.”</p><p>Sakusa nodded, looking at Kita through exhaustion-glazed eyes.</p><p>“Very well. Rest here until Komori comes for you.” Sakusa gave another nod of thanks before tucking himself back into Atsumu. Kita stared for a moment, before taking the tray and excusing himself to make the call.</p><p>Atsumu gently rubbed at Sakusa’s arms through the blanket, frowning at the shivers still going through his body. “Hey, Omi.”</p><p>Sakusa hummed in response, the sound vibrating against Atsumu’s neck.</p><p>“Are ya still a little cold?” Sakusa nodded. “Can I help ya some more?” Sakusa paused, tense before sighing and nodding, almost shyly against Atsumu’s neck.</p><p>Slowly Atsumu untangled himself from Sakusa’s grip, ignoring the other's whines of indignation. Scooching back a few feet, Atsumu rolled his neck before opening his eyes as they glowed brightly. Sakusa’s eyes widened as the glow extended to the rest of Atsumu’s body, a light so strong that he was forced to look away. When the light dimmed a moment late, Atsumu’s shape had shifted once more.</p><p>A large portion of the room was taken over by a large white fox, with red markings and nine tails that twitched. Sakusa’s eyes widened impossibly large as the fox turned its head to face him. It’s eyes were a familiar liquid gold, as the fox leaned forward, nudging its snout against Sakusa’s cheek.</p><p>“Miya.” Sakusa confirmed quietly, taking a hand to run along the Kitsune’s face.</p><p>Atsumu snorted in agreement. Using his tails, he wrapped his form around Sakusa, using his tails to push the enchanter, into the curve of his body. Sakusa stumbled, landing in a cloud of warm fur as Atsumu lay down, curled around Sakusa’s form.</p><p>Sakusa groggily tried to maneuver himself out, but Atsumu was not having it, using his tails to push Sakusa down into a lying position. Sakusa tried to protest but the heat radiating from Atsumu’s fur made his eyes droop. He instead shifted into a more comfortable position, hands buried into the soft white fur.</p><p>Exhausted, Sakusa couldn't help but fall asleep, lulled by the radiating heat and the rumble of purrs beneath him.</p><p> </p><p>Sakusa awoke to a gentle nudging on his shoulder. Letting out a groan in protest, he rolled over to see the blurry face of Motoya come in to focus. “Toya?” he asked, throat rough from sleep.</p><p>Motoya’s face softened, pushing a loose curl behind Sakusa’s ear. “Hey, Kiyo.” Motoya pulled back, reaching into his pocket to pull out a spare pair of wireframes. He unfolded them and slipped them onto Sakusa’s nose. “Kita told me you lost your glasses.”</p><p>Sakusa nodded, still drowsy as he adjusted his glasses. As he righted himself he saw golden eyes watching from where Atsumu’s head rested near Sakusa’s thigh. Slowly he lifted a hand, scratching Atsumu’s head behind the ears watching as golden eyes closed in contentment.</p><p>“Tired?” Motoya asked quietly. Sakusa nodded, body aching. “I brought the truck so I can take you home.”</p><p>Sakusa nodded harder at the idea, before proceeding to try and lift himself to his feet. However, when he tried, he couldn’t help but stumble, Atsumu’s head lifting to catch him before he could hit the floor. Fisting his hands in Atsumu’s fur, Sakusa got onto shaky legs as Motoya helped in lifting him. Moving to hold onto Motoya with both hands, Sakusa’s legs shook. As he attempted to take a step forward, Sakusa fell into his cousin, letting out a curse, head still groggy.</p><p>As he righted himself, apologizing to Motoya, Sakusa felt a set of arms come from behind and lift him. Letting out a noise of discontent, Sakusa’s arms flailed before coming to rest around the neck of a now human form Atsumu.</p><p>Atsumu shot a grin at Sakusa. “Don’t worry Omi-Omi. I’ve got you.” Atsumu then proceeded to carry Sakusa out of the room.</p><p>From behind Atsumu’s shoulder, Sakusa met Motoya’s eyes which were crinkled in laughter. Sakusa glared at Motoya from over the shoulder his face was pressed against. Motoya’s shoulders shook as he mouthed the words “Omi-Omi” at Sakusa.</p><p>Face burning, Sakusa hid his face in Atsumu’s shoulder, watching from the corner of his eye as Atsumu carried him out of the house and towards the steps in the shrine.</p><p>“Ya gonna be okay Omi?” Atsumu asked quietly as they moved across the shrine, lanterns lighting the way. Night had fallen in the time Sakusa had been sleeping.</p><p>Sakusa nodded. “Yes, Motoya will check in on me. I’ll just have to avoid enchanting for a couple days.” His voice croaked.</p><p>Atsumu’s grip tightened before nodding as he carried the enchanter down the steps. Motoya moved ahead, opening the truck door so that Atsumu could place Sakusa directly inside.</p><p>Atsumu paused after pulling away, staring down at Sakusa with an unreadable expression in the doorway.</p><p>“What?” Sakusa asked weakly, shifting to get comfortable as his body shouted in protest.</p><p>Atsumu’s lips pursed before he placed his hand over top of Sakusa’s which were resting in his lap. A weight appeared and Sakusa blinked away exhaustion to see a small jar with a flickering flame within it.</p><p>“Not quite like yer nightlight, but should help keep ya warm.”</p><p>Sakusa stared at the jar a moment too long, because as he turned to look at Atsumu, the spirit had moved and closed the truck door. He heard a murmuring between Motoya and Atsumu, before the driver-side door opened and his cousin slipped inside.</p><p>Turning the car on, Motoya fiddled with the radiator to get it on high before pulling away from the shrine. In the rearview mirror, watched golden eyes glow in the night, never looking away.</p><p>Those glowing eyes stayed in Sakusa’s mind as the rumbling of the truck pulled him back to sleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>
  <a href="https://twitter.com/trickster398"> 18+ Twitter</a>
</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Bittersweet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>CW: Depression</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A special thank you to Liam for Beta reading all of Fox Fire. I am forever grateful for all your sassy comments and feedback.</p><p>Update: My friend Lin made the most amazing art of Kitsune!Atsumu. Please check it out and give her some love <a href="https://twitter.com/MissesMiya/status/1382828903572639745">here</a> . She's honestly so amazing!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sakusa’s eyes fluttered open to the sound of a knock on the door echoing through the apartment. Not wanting to move, he burrowed deeper under the covers of his bed. The heavy weight of the blankets was too comforting to try to escape.</p><p>His eyes began to drift shut when the knocking returned, more persistent. Followed by the voice of his cousin, muted through the door. “Hey! Kiyoomi, I know you’re home.”</p><p>Scrunching his eyes in frustration, Sakusa burrowed deeper into his cocoon. Hoping the blankets could muffle the sound long enough for him to fall back asleep.</p><p>Sakusa stiffened at the sound of the lock clicking open. It seemed Motoya had other plans, as he used the spare key to enter Sakusa’s apartment.</p><p>“Kiyoomi?” Motoya’s voice echoed through the apartment. The door clicked shut as a rustling noise filled the apartment, feet shuffling along the wood flooring. There was a pause in the movements as the kitchen sink squeaked on, the sound of water flowing for two minutes before it squeaked off. The stray drips echoed as they hit the metal of the basin.</p><p>The sound of shuffling came closer to where Sakusa lay. “Kiyo?” Motoya asked quietly. At Sakusa’s lack of response, Motoya let out a soft sigh.</p><p>There was a beat of silence before the bed dipped behind Sakusa. He felt a comforting pressure on his back as Motoya stroked his back slowly through the layers of covers. Sakusa’s shoulders dropped, and shifting the covers slowly, he peeked his head out and turned slightly to see Motoya on the edge of his bed.</p><p>“Hi,” Motoya said with a smile.</p><p>Sakusa swallowed. “Hi.” His voice croaked.</p><p>“Why are you still in bed, Kiyo?”</p><p>Sakusa’s eyes shifted, his grip on the covers tightening. “Tired.”</p><p>There was a pause, “I see.” Motoya reached over and tugged one of Sakusa’s curls to get his cousin to look at him. “Have you been sleeping?”</p><p>Sakusa avoided Motoya’s gaze as he spoke. “Not exactly.”</p><p>Motoya sighed, nudging Sakusa’s arm to get him to shift over on the bed. He proceeded to lay down on the bed, face-to-face with Sakusa whose eyes were peeking out from above the covers.</p><p>“Nightmares?” Motoya asked, taking in the dark bruising under Sakusa’s eyes. A sight he’d once been familiar with a few years back.</p><p>Sakusa gave Motoya a crooked smile as he turned onto his back, his grip on the covers loosening. He swallowed again, staring at the ceiling. “Yes,” he confirmed.</p><p>Motoya’s face faltered for a moment. It had been a long journey to get Sakusa to be able to sleep when they were teens. The risk of the insomnia coming back was concerning. “What happened when you fell in that water, Kiyo?”</p><p>“Nothing,” Sakusa responded a little too quickly. There was a beat of silence as Sakusa felt his cousin stare at him. The gaze was persistent before Sakusa felt his defence crack, crumbling in from his exhaustion. He turned toward Motoya, bringing his knees to his chest as he lay on his side. “I… blacked out when I hit the water,” he started, trying to find the words to explain the brief experience that felt like a lifetime. But nothing seemed to make its way out of the knot in his throat.</p><p>As the silence grew Motoya let out a deep sigh, giving Sakusa a small smile. He raised his hand and laid it palm up between them on the bed, an offering.</p><p>Sakusa looked at the hand and swallowed, an achingly familiar sight that made his own hands hurt. “When you’re ready,” Motoya whispered. Sakusa’s eyes flickered up to meet the grey-blue of his cousin’s. His mouth felt dry as he gave a shallow nod and lifted a hand from beneath the covers to hold the offered hand tightly.</p><p>They lay in silence. The warmth of Motoya’s hand melting into Sakusa’s chilled one. The tight grip in Sakusa’s chest lessened, his mind becoming a little lighter as he breathed easy.</p><p>Seeing his cousin coming back to himself, Motoya gave Sakusa’s hand a little tug. Sakusa frowned.</p><p>“Come on,” Motoya prompted. “Let’s get up. You should eat something.”</p><p>Sakusa’s face soured, attempting to pull his hand away, only for Motoya to tighten his grip.</p><p>“Come on. Don’t be like that.” At Sakusa’s answering frown and attempt to burrow deeper under the covers, Motoya decided to pull out his trump card. “Please Kiyo. Gran wouldn’t have wanted this for you. She’d want you to eat.”</p><p>Sakusa’s face sobered as he stopped wiggling. “That’s not fair,” he whispered.</p><p>“I know. But you promised Gran you’d look after yourself, and if I have to nudge you sometimes to keep that promise, I will.” Motoya paused, watching Sakusa’s shoulders drop in defeat. “Just to shower and eat something, okay?”</p><p>Sakusa nodded, pushing himself slowly to a sitting position in the bed. Motoya smiled brightly, moving off the bed to stand. “That’s the spirit,” he joked before moving off towards the kitchen.</p><p>Rolling his eyes at Motoya’s antics, Sakusa maneuvered his way to the edge of the bed, coming to stand on shaking legs. Using the side table to steady himself, Sakusa took a deep breath. Standing more firmly, Sakusa made his way to the bathroom, skin-crawling, wanting to return back under the covers.</p><p>He turned the shower on, waiting for the water to heat up, as he stripped from his day-old pyjamas. As he looked at himself in the mirror, Sakusa couldn’t help but wince at the bags under his eyes. Maybe Motoya had a point in pulling the Grandmother card.</p><p>Tearing himself away from his ghostly reflection, Sakusa stepped into the shower. He gave a long exhale as the water hit his skin, the steam warming his lungs as he stood under the stream of water. Leaning forward, Sakusa rested his head against the tile, taking a deep breath before pulling himself up and grabbing his soap. It was time for a sense of normalcy.</p><p>Exiting the shower, Sakusa dried off, changing into a pair of black sweats and a crewneck before joining Motoya in the kitchen. Sakusa’s sense of peace however was disrupted when upon entering the kitchen he was hit with the smell of burning from where Motoya stood at the stove.</p><p>“What are you doing?” Sakusa asked in distress at the sight of smoke rising from the pan.</p><p>Motoya turned, staring at Sakusa blankly. “Cooking.”</p><p>Sakusa blanched. “More like egg abuse,” he said, shooing Motoya away from the stove in an attempt to salvage the pan. “Go make the tea or something. You are now banned from my stove.”</p><p>Motoya shrugged, moving to grab the kettle and fill it with water. A small smirk graced his lips at the sight of Sakusa grumbling by the stove.</p><p>Finding the eggs unsalvageable, Sakusa scraped the pan, starting the process from scratch. The process was calming as Sakusa cracked a fresh batch of eggs in the pan, watching them sizzle. They worked in the kitchen in silence as they went about making a dinner of fried rice and setting the table. When the eggs were finally done and mixed with rice, Sakusa grabbed the pan and transferred the meal onto two plates.</p><p>Taking the plates he joined Motoya at the table, giving a nod of thanks to the cup of tea Motoya placed in front of him. They ate in silence for the most part, the clinking of chopsticks on porcelain filling the room.</p><p>After the meal, Sakusa helped himself to another cup of tea. As he wrapped both hands around the cup he couldn’t help but stare at the partially faded tattoo around his thumb. He traced the tattoo lightly with his right thumb, three sections of the tattoo were missing. He swallowed at the image it brought forward of golden eyes and white fur… and cold, ice-cold, melting away to a burning white heat.</p><p>“—omi, Kiyoomi.”</p><p>Sakusa jerked back, eyes raising to see Motoya looking at him with concern.</p><p>“I—”</p><p>Motoya’s brow furrowed. “You good?”</p><p>Sakusa opened his mouth, not sure what to say. “Yeah.” At his cousin’s concerned face he couldn’t help but swallow. “I...,” he started. “I think the accident… impacted me more than I first thought.”</p><p>Motoya gave Sakusa an exasperated smile. “I could tell you that, you idiot.”</p><p>Sakusa huffed in laughter. “I suppose you’re right.”</p><p>“Well?” Motoya urged. Relieved that his cousin was opening up just a little. “What’s going through your head?”</p><p>Sakusa just shook his head. “It’s nothing… Just… when I went under the water… the voice of my mother came back.”</p><p>Motoya’s face paled. “That explains the nightmares.”</p><p>Sakusa gave his cousin a weak smile before staring down at his tea. He still wasn’t sure if her screaming or her indifference was worse.</p><p>Motoya let out a loud exhale. “Well, that’s no fun.” He leaned back in his seat, giving Sakusa an exasperated smile. “I’ve got to go to the Night Market tonight and pick up a few things. You should come with me.”</p><p>Sakusa shrugged at the idea, sipping on his tea.</p><p>“No seriously. It’s no good for you to stay here and be stuck in your head.” Motoya smirked. “Besides, I’ve been getting very persistent messages from a local Kitsune asking about Omi-Omi.”</p><p>Sakusa’s face flushed as gold eyes and a fanged smile flashed through his mind. Motoya smirked, causing Sakusa to redden even further, before his smirk softened into a smile. “You should come. It’ll be good for the both of you.”</p><p>A sense of warmth gripped Sakusa’s chest as he avoided his cousin’s gaze. His eyes drifted across the room, falling on the painted fox mask resting on his shelf. Sakusa’s shoulder dropped in defeat, his lips quirking slightly. “Sure.”</p><p>Motoya grinned in response. “Amazing. Let’s get ready and head out. The sun will have set by the time we get there.”</p><p>Shaking his head at Motoya, Sakusa stood up from the table, collecting the plates to start doing the dishes. He listened to Motoya rambling on about the last few days at the shop, humming as he went about cleaning the kitchen.</p><p>With everything done, Sakusa gave Motoya a shaky smile as he pulled on his coat and face mask. They exited the apartment, walking slowly towards the shrine. The evening air was soothing against his frayed nerves as Sakusa walked beside Motoya, the light of the lanterns and Spirit Fire signalling their arrival at the Shrine.</p><p>Sakusa paused at the steps, stomach in his throat before taking a deep breath and following Motoya up the steps. The sound of bells drifted through the air mixed with laughter and murmurs as they made it to the Shrine.</p><p>The top was only slightly crowded, the sun having only just set and the Night Market not yet in full swing. As he scanned the area he caught sight of Atsumu, brow furrowed as he scanned the crowd. Sakusa felt his heart squeeze as gold eyes settled on him, Atsumu’s eyes widened before a large grin stretched across his face.</p><p>“Omi!” Atsumu shouted, rushing toward Sakusa. He came to a stop a fraction too close in front of Sakusa, eyes moving frantically, taking in all of Sakusa. Making sure that the enchanter was truly okay.</p><p>“Miya.”</p><p>“Yer here.”</p><p>Sakusa huffed, lips twitching slightly. “I’m here.” The two stared at each other in silence not quite sure what to say.</p><p>The silence was broken by a forceful cough. Sakusa flinched, turning to see Motoya raising an eyebrow smugly. Sakusa felt his ear heat. “Right, Miya this is my cousin Komori Motoya.” He gestured towards his cousin. “Motoya, meet Miya Atsumu.”</p><p>Atsumu scratched the back of his head, offering his free hand to Motoya to shake. “Nice to meet ya.”</p><p>Motoya grinned, the embodiment of chaos as he shook the offered hand. “The pleasure is all mine. It’s just so nice to meet a friend of Omi’s.” Sakusa’s face burned, glaring as his cousin sent him a shit-eating grin. “Whelp, it was lovely chatting but I have some work to do.” Motoya turned to Atsumu, giving him a saccharine smile. “You wouldn’t mind keeping Omi company for me would you?”</p><p>“Uh… sure?”</p><p>“Excellent.” Motoya grinned, ignoring Sakusa’s sputter of indignation. “Well, I’ll leave you to it.” Motoya waved, walking off towards the stalls of the Night Market. “Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.”</p><p>“That’s everything,” Sakusa couldn’t help but call back, neck burning in embarrassment at his cousin’s laughter.</p><p>“Yer cousin is…”</p><p>“The worst.”</p><p>Atsumu left out a huff of laughter. “I was gonna say interestin’.”</p><p>“That is one word for it,” Sakusa sighed, finally meeting Atsumu’s eyes. “Sorry about him.”</p><p>Atsumu smiled. “Nah, don’t worry about it. He’s family, bein' a pain in the ass is part of the job.” Atsumu’s eyes softened. “Besides, he told me how ya were doin’ after the fall. Can’t be all bad.”</p><p>Sakusa looked away. “I guess,” he mumbled.</p><p>There was a beat of silence before Atsumu shifted in front of Sakusa, forcing the enchanter to meet his eyes. “How about we have another date?” Atsumu asked, tilting his head with a grin.</p><p>“They aren’t dates,” Sakusa protested, skin itching as he walked beside Atsumu towards the Night Market.</p><p>There was a momentary pause before Atsumu responded. “Right, right of course.”</p><p>Sakusa’s face felt like it was on fire as he walked beside Atsumu, not quite sure what to say. Shoving his hands into his coat, he couldn’t help but burrow deeper in hopes that Atsumu wouldn’t notice.</p><p>“So… uh… how was yer week?”</p><p>Sakusa squinted at Atsumu, the Kitsune looking anywhere but at him. “Fine.” He swallowed. “Stayed in bed mostly. Recovering.”</p><p>“Ah right. Of course.” Another awkward pause of silence.</p><p>“You?” Sakusa asked in an attempt to find the usual beat of conversation. A buzzing irritation crept into the back of his mind.</p><p>“Me?”</p><p>Sakusa cleared his throat. “How was your week?”</p><p>“Oh, um, My week was fine. ‘Samu and I did the usual. Guarding the shrine, keeping an eye on spirits… and stuff.” Atsumu said, arms moving stiffly in an attempt to be carefree.</p><p>Sakusa stopped walking, causing Atsumu to pause. “Stuff,” he deadpanned, lifting a brow. The irritation grew.</p><p>Atsumu rubbed the back of his neck, avoiding Sakusa gaze, face red. “Yeah, stuff.”</p><p>Sakusa sighed, sending a stern glare at Atsumu. This was getting painful. He breathed through the discomfort. “Stop being weird.”</p><p>Atsumu sputtered. “Weird?! I’m bein’ weird?”</p><p>“Yes. So stop it.”</p><p>Atsumu let out a huff, rubbing a hand across his face. “Fine, alright. Sorry.”</p><p>“Don’t be sorry, just stop being weird.”</p><p>Atsumu chuckled, shaking his head. “Alright, alright. I’ll stop being weird.”</p><p>The tightness that had been gripping Sakusa’s chest loosened. “Good.” He murmured, moving half a step closer.</p><p>Atsumu snorted, rolling his eyes as he gave Sakusa a lazy grin. “Whatever his Highness wishes.”</p><p>“You’d be a terror to any royal family.”</p><p>“Nah, Omi-Omi. I think ya like me.” Atsumu grinned, giving Sakusa a light nudge with his elbow. A stall caught Atsumu’s eye. “Oo takoyaki! Wait here, I’ll be right back.”</p><p>Sakusa froze, his breath catching in his throat. The part of his body that Atsumu had nudged <em>burned</em>. The touch was foreign, and Sakusa couldn’t remember the last time someone, other than Motoya, had touched him and it hadn’t made his skin crawl. When was the last time he had welcomed a person’s touch? When was the last time he wanted to <em>keep</em> touching a person?</p><p>Sakusa stared at Atsumu wide-eyed, watching as the Kitsune moved towards a wooden stall with a small line. He could almost see the fox spirit’s tails swishing back and forth in excitement at the aforementioned food. “Maybe a little,” he whispered into the night, waiting for Atsumu to return.</p><p>When Atsumu returned he was overly pleased with himself, a tray of takoyaki in hand. He handed a toothpick to Sakusa before digging in with his own as they continued to walk through the market, eyeing the different vendor stalls.</p><p>The sight of Atsumu’s face half-covered in food caused Sakusa to comment. “You’re disgusting.” At Atsumu’s questioning hum, Sakusa couldn’t help but gesture to the half-devoured plate of food. “Didn’t you learn manners in all your centuries?”</p><p>Atsumu grinned, downing another takoyaki, ignoring Sakusa’s face twisting in disgust. “Nah, that’s too boring. Besides, who has time for that when the Night Market is home to so many different foods.”</p><p>“There is an abundance of food, that’s for sure,” Sakusa commented. He fidgeted with the wood pick between his fingers, stomach too knotted to eat anything.</p><p>Atsumu couldn’t help the small smile that graced his lips as he spoke. “Yeah, ‘Samu did a really amazing job with settin’ up the food portion. Didn’t care for anything else, but there had to be food.”</p><p>“Seems he’s passionate about it.”</p><p>Atsumu laughed, shaking his head. “That’s one way to put it.” Atsumu offered the last few takoyaki on the tray to Sakusa. The enchanter shook his head. Shrugging, Atsumu finished the plate before waving a hand over it causing the plate to disappear from sight. “He’s always loved food. It’s the one thing that when we talk I feel like I’ve truly got my brother back.”</p><p>“You miss him.”</p><p>Atsumu shrugged, directing Sakusa closer to the stalls so they could go browsing. “It’s more figuring out how we fit into each other's lives now that we’ve chosen to define life by something else rather than each other.”</p><p>“Something else?” Sakusa couldn’t help but ask curiously, staring at the Kitsune’s face as gold eyes scanned the table of sparkling trinkets before them.</p><p>Atsumu’s eyes shifted to meet his. A secret smile pulled onto his lips. “Don’t worry about it Omi-Omi.”</p><p>Sakusa couldn’t help but pout at the answer. He moved his eyes to take in the table. The stall showcased a plethora of sparkling jewelry, the thrum of magic imbued in them tickling the air. To the side of the table sat a pair of blue teardrop earrings, the light of the market swimming like gold in the crystal.</p><p>The gold shifted constantly, almost like the tide ready to pull Sakusa under. Frost crept up Sakusa’s throat as he stared, the crashing of water filling his ears. His chest burned, his bones ached. A nudge of heat against his elbow caused Sakusa to blink, pulling him out of the memory.</p><p>“Omi? Ya good?” Atsumu asked with a tilt of his head.</p><p>Sakusa swallowed, giving a nod. Atsumu always seemed to be saving him. He followed Atsumu’s lead, moving away from the stall to view what the others had to offer. As they walked in a comfortable silence, Sakusa could help but think of Atsumu’s words the day of the accident. <em>Ya don’t have to clam up all the time… if ya don’t want to.</em></p><p>Sakusa came to a stop. They were at the edge of the Night Market, about to turn around and view the other line of stalls. Atsumu paused, raising a brow towards Sakusa in question.</p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p>Atsumu’s brow furrowed. “What for?”</p><p>“Saving me.”</p><p>Atsumu’s eyes widened. “Of course. Why wouldn’t I?”</p><p>Sakusa opened and closed his mouth before exhaling loudly. “You have to understand… I’ve never had a good relationship with spirits. In fact, you’re the first spirit I’ve had any sort of contact with in years.”</p><p>“Oh.” Atsumu stared, taking a hesitant step forward.</p><p>“I grew up alone,” Sakusa started, the knot in his chest loosening as Atsumu took another step. “My father was always working and my siblings were so old, they were out of the house before I could have any real memories with them. My—” Sakusa paused, taking a deep breath. “My mother… didn't deal well with the fact she had given birth to an enchanter. So my grandmother took the responsibility of raising me.”</p><p>Atsumu stood in front of Sakusa now, shielding the enchanter from the crowd. He was close enough that Sakusa could see the detail in his robes, but not close enough to touch. Sakusa <em>wanted</em> to touch. “Grandmother didn’t always have a lot of time though. Not wanting to be a burden, I would often play in the garden.” Sakusa couldn’t help but fiddle with the sleeves of his jacket as he spoke. “It was there that I made my first contact with a spirit.”</p><p>Sakusa’s eyes shifted from his own hands to Atsumu’s which were bunched into fists. A phantom touch brushed against Sakusa’s cheek sending a wave of tingles down his spine. Sakusa took a step closer; he could feel the heat radiating from the Kitsune before him. Atsumu’s breath hitched.</p><p>“Being young and naive, the spirit seemed kind. I had never had a friend before and they filled the loneliness I felt. Turns out that wasn’t the case.”</p><p>“Omi,” Atsumu murmured, causing the enchanter to look up and meet golden eyes. The eyes were all-consuming, dragging Sakusa in.</p><p>A calm settled over Sakusa. “I learned just how much spirits hated enchanters. I’ve avoided them and anything related to them ever since. If I ever needed any raw materials I would buy them from specialty shops or Motoya would get them for me. When my grandmother passed and Motoya told me he was moving out here… I decided to join him.” Sakusa slowly reached out his hand, pausing before curling it lightly around Atsumu’s. “So I will say again,” Sakusa met Atsumu’s eyes directly, “thank you.”</p><p>Not sure what to say, Atsumu nodded his head. He gripped Sakusa’s hand tightly, before tugging them towards the stalls. Their hands stayed in a loose interlock as they browsed the next row of stalls, a mix of spirit world artifacts and antiques.</p><p>As they wandered Sakusa noticed a pair of wire spectacles laying on a stall table. Tugging Atsumu with him, Sakusa approached the stall. Releasing his grip on Atsumu, he took the pair of glasses within his hands, and a wave of magic tumbled over him.</p><p>“Can I help you sir?” a soft voice spoke. Sakusa looked up to see a beautiful pale woman with a birthmark near the corner of her mouth.</p><p>“Are these...?”</p><p>“The Glasses of a Dead Man? Yes.”</p><p>Sakusa hummed, flipping the glasses around in his hand. It was a raw material he’d struggled to find despite its very simple nature. The use they brought to enchantments was substantial. He’d only seen a fellow enchanter in Miyagi use them before.</p><p>“How much?”</p><p>“8000 Yen.”</p><p>Frowning at the price Sakusa nodded, pulling out the required coin from his wallet. As he paid the bills to the woman, he noticed a certain Kitsune was no longer with him. Sakusa’s brow furrowed in irritation, he tried to scan the crowd for blonde hair but had no luck in sight.</p><p>Sakusa accepted the now packaged pair of purchased glasses, muttering a quick thank you to the merchant. As he turned to leave the table he was startled at the sight of a grinning Atsumu in front of him.</p><p>Sakusa frowned. “Where did you go?”</p><p>“Just saw something at a nearby stall. Figured I’d check it out while you were occupied here.”</p><p>“Alright,” Sakusa murmured, placing the purchase into the pocket of his coat.</p><p>Atsumu offered his arm as they started to walk again. Sakusa huffed a breath of laughter, irritation soothing as he took the offered arm. Together they walked, the sound of the Night Market washing over them. The lanterns and Spirit Fire glittering like liquid gold in the sky. The heat of Atsumu beside him caused Sakusa to drift half a step closer, brushing his body against him a little more.</p><p>Atsumu directed them towards a stall at the corner of the market which sold tea. Atsumu offered to get the tea for them, Sakusa stood to the side, watching the sea of people moving between the stalls.</p><p>As he waited, the forest rustled behind him. Sakusa stiffened, eyes shifting to the forest. The rustling grew louder. Turning his head slowly, Sakusa squinted, trying to peer through the shadows of the woods.</p><p><em>“Kiyoomi,”</em> a voice called. The words were twisted, distorted, sickeningly sweet. They made Sakusa freeze, the cold in his body extending to his limbs.</p><p><em>“Kiyoomi,”</em> the voice called again. It was achingly familiar. It made Sakusa’s lungs burn. His heart clenched in his chest. His feet moved.</p><p>One step.</p><p>Two.</p><p>“Omi!”</p><p>Sakusa flinched. He whipped around to see Atsumu approaching him with two cups in hand.</p><p>The gold in Atsumu’s eyes were strained as he passed a cup to Sakusa. “Sorry about the wait. Let’s go check out the last of the stands, yeah?”</p><p>Sakusa opened his mouth, a protest coming to his lips. He waved to the forest behind him. “I—”</p><p>“Don’t worry about it Omi,” Atsumu interrupted, lips pulled into a tight smile.</p><p>Before Sakusa could argue any further, Atsumu wrapped his free hand around Sakusa’s, dragging them away. Sakusa couldn’t help but look back, the shadows of the woods a familiar infinite abyss. The warmth of Atsumu’s hand did little to stop the pull in his chest.</p><p>As they wandered through the last of the stalls, Sakusa couldn’t stop thinking about the voice in the forest. “Miya, the forest...” Sakusa trailed off, not sure what to say exactly.</p><p>“Seriously Omi, don’t worry about it. ‘Samu and I are handin’ it.” Atsumu’s voice was uncharacteristically stiff. He wasn’t in the mood for the conversation.</p><p>Sakusa nodded, irritated but not sure what to say. The irritation softened when he felt three firm squeezes to his hand. Sakusa couldn’t help but stare at their interlocked fingers. This was… <em>nice</em>.</p><p>A message from Motoya brought the night to an end.</p><p>
  <em>At the entrance to the shrine. Let me know when you are done with your not date, date. ;) - Motoya</em>
</p><p>Sakusa choked on his tea as he read the message. Atsumu shot him a look of concern as he sputtered. “Ya okay?”</p><p>Sakusa coughed once more, before giving a watery nod. “Yes, just a message from Motoya. It seems he is done shopping for the night.”</p><p>Atsumu let out a noise of understanding. “I guess I should bring ya back to the entrance?” He sounded disappointed. Sakusa nodded, ears still burning from his cousin’s text.</p><p>As they made their way toward the entrance, their pace was slow, not quite ready for the night to end. Atsumu pulled to a stop when they approached the edge of the Night Market, the entrance to the shrine in sight.</p><p>“Um.” Atsumu started causing Sakusa to pause. He looked at Atsumu with furrowed eyes. “I got somethin’ for ya Omi.”</p><p>Sakusa’s face shifted into one of shock as Atsumu waved his hands, causing a neon scarf to appear. Atsumu approached Sakusa slowly, waiting for any sign of hesitation. When he got none, he placed the scarf around Sakusa’s neck, wrapping it loosely.</p><p>The scarf was warm. Unnaturally so. Lifting a hand to the fabric, he felt heat warming up his fingertips. “Miya… I can’t accept this.” An unknown feeling welled up in Sakusa’s chest. It was uncomfortable.</p><p>Atsumu waved him off. “What are ya talking about. I got it for ya. The yarn is intertwined with Dragon Hair so it will generate its own heat.” Sakusa stared at the brightly coloured scarf wrapped around him. “It’s to help ya from getting cold,” Atsumu added half-heartedly.</p><p>Guilt clawed at Sakusa’s throat at the beaten expression on Atsumu’s face. Burrowing his hands in the soft material, Sakusa adjusted the scarf, tucking his face in the warmth. “Thank you,” he murmured quietly.</p><p>Atsumu’s face brightened. Ignoring the discomfort in his brain, Sakusa gave a nod towards Atsumu. “Good night Miya.” He turned and walked towards the entrance to join Motoya who was watching from the entrance with a Cheshire grin.</p><p>“Good night Omi-Omi.”</p><p>Sakusa flushed as Motoya’s grin widened. He sent a backward wave towards the Kitsune, keeping his head down, too embarrassed to look back or his face his cousin.</p><p>He didn’t say a word to Motoya as they walked back, ignoring the obnoxious whistling of his cousin. Sakusa simply bundled tighter into the scarf, trying to ignore the growing discomfort in his head.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading the 8th Chapter of Fox Fire! </p><p>Please know that the next update will most likely be delayed. I currently have a lot going on IRL with finals, graduating, moving, and my birthday all the next few weeks. However, I will be back soon, and I can't wait to write and share the rest of Fox Fire with you. We are reaching the climax now. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  <a href="https://twitter.com/trickster398"> 18+ Twitter</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>